So Help Me God
by EmmyMK
Summary: Megan is a regular girl who got fed up with living the life of a proper Georgian young lady sent to boarding school.  She breaks free of the mold and becomes embroiled in the events of the war.  This is her journey through the Second World War.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, and Jack**_

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" I've had enough of the Alexandra College and just want out. "Madam Murray, is there any possible way that I can take my graduation exams early?"

"I suppose so Miss Kennedy. It is a bit irregular, but for one of our brightest students I'm sure we can make an exception."

"Thanks so much!"

Four days later, I am done with a grueling test load and am officially a graduate of Alexandra College, a ladies boarding school in Dublin. I've booked passage to New York on the Queen Mary and am on my way back home.

*flashback, 1935*

I'd just come back from fetching my mom some salad fixings at the market when the whole family jumped on me.

"Megan, you need to grow into a young lady, and that is certainly not happening here! Your father and I have decided that you will be leaving tomorrow for a boarding school in Dublin Ireland."

"But Mom, Dad, I don't want to go! I'm really happy here with y'all, Brian, and Jack! I'm only ten, why should I have to be the one to leave?

"Megan Brianna Kennedy! You will listen to your mother and I and follow our directions."

"Yes, sir. Brian, Jack, I guess I'll see you later before I leave." With that, I headed up to the second floor of our house just outside Atlanta to decide which things to bring with me to Ireland.

*present day, 1941*

I wake suddenly to a knock on my stateroom door. Opening the door, I find a steward.

"Good afternoon, miss. I'm making my rounds and I just wanted to pass on our standard warning at these times. Keep a set of clothes as well as your lifebelt nearby and accessible in here, just in case of a mishap with a Nazi submarine."

"Of course, thank you for letting me know." I sit down abruptly as the door closed. Suddenly, I realize just what was happening. Europe is at war, and I am now in the midst of it instead of safely tucked away at school. Sure, we read the papers and listen to the wireless, but it isn't the same until you are truly at risk.

As the ship enters New York harbor, I watch people hurry about the docks like they haven't a care in the world. Then it hit me: they don't. Never mind how much President Roosevelt tries to help Britain and France, most of the American public just wants to be alone and isolated.

The only problem with that? I'm not the normal American public. So, first thing I do after finding a room for a few nights is to head down to the hospital to find out how to volunteer for the Army Nurse Corps.

Five blocks and a heck of a lot of paperwork later, I am Lieutenant Megan Kennedy, Army Nurse.

Two days later I board a train for San Francisco followed by a ship to Hawaii. I am stationed in the tropical paradise of Pearl Harbor, Hawaii.

_**I hope you enjoy this intro to my character of Megan. Please review and let me know what you think. I apologize, but it will be a cpl more chapters before we meet the guys of Easy, but I hope you can bear with me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, Jack, and the nurses at the Pearl Harbor hospital.**_

I've been in Hawaii for 6 months now, and have finally settled into life at the main hospital. I've found that I don't mind spending 10 hours a day slaving over sailors and other military personnel who have 'sprained their ankle' for the third time this month just to be able to go to the hospital and try to snag a date.

It was just a few days after Thanksgiving and I was cleaning up the supply room in preparation for the new supplies to arrive tomorrow. I'd gotten so engrossed in my work, that I didn't hear Corinne calling me.

"Megan! Megan! MEGAN!"

"What? Oh, sorry Corinne, I wasn't paying attention."

"I noticed." Corinne gave me a smirk that told me she was planning something. "What are you still doing here? Did you forget that the four of us are going out tonight?"

"Crap! Yeah I did. Can you give me 10 minutes to finish up? Then I can change real quick and be ready to go"

"Sure. I'll be out front, just in case."

A half hour later, I am dressed in a green dress and ready to go. "Remind me again, Corinne, why we're going out tonight?"

"Seriously! I can't believe you forgot! It's your birthday! You're 17! Remember, born December 1, 1924? I think you've been spending too much time at the hospital."

"Right, I guess I have been working rather hard lately." I must have sounded a little sheepish and cowed, because Corinne backed off and just kept walking.

When we get to the restaurant, it's completely dark. I start to freak out, wondering if we were late or they had closed. Walking in, I'm suddenly shocked by the lights coming on.

"SURPRISE!"

I stagger back and regain my bearings. Standing in front of me are Amy and Kelly, the other two nurses who live with me and Corinne.

"Hey Megan, sorry to scare you like that. We wanted to throw you a surprise party, but it would never have been so good without the lights off."

"It's ok Kelly, I think I'll survive." As I get a better look at the room, I realize that the girls have somehow gotten some of the doctors and orderlies to come to the party too. "Amy, how did you get all these people here?"

Amy looks around nervously as though waiting for either Corinne or Kelly to help her out. After getting kicked in the shin, she spilled. "We sort of promised them that you would dance with them."

"Ah ha! And what happens if I refuse to dance?"

"We get you very drunk and force you to dance!" The girls all giggled a bit after Amy's last statement.

"Ok. I will dance one short; hear me, short dance with each of them. None of us can get drunk, we all have work to do tomorrow."

"Ah, the voice of reason. We accept!"

From that point on, the hours pass quickly as we dance and share crazy hospital stories. Amy has definitely won the prize for remembering the most memorable event.

"Remember last month, when the brass had to come in for their inoculations?"

All of us look at each other, then at her, and say, "uh, duh!"

"Ok, right, of course you do! So, I had to give the shots to the aides for all the admirals and upper level officers. This one lieutenant came in, looking awfully green. I gave him his shots, and afterwards, he just got up, and skipped out the door!"

"What the heck?" I can't believe what I was hearing. Most guys leave like they'd just been stabbed in the butt, which of course, they had. No one ever skips out.

"I found out a couple days after that he had been dared by some of the other aides to see how many times he could get the same shot and still leave looking perfectly happy. He only made it to me, number 2."

Corinne and Kelly had long since fallen out of their chairs and were rolling on the floor laughing. I've been trying hard not to do the same, but only hold out for a few more seconds. Soon enough, all of us were on the floor laughing hysterically, with everyone else just looking at us like we were insane.

As I am falling asleep later that night, I think about how much fun we'd had. None of us can really afford presents, but we managed to make just being together a present all by itself. I would only realize later just how important that birthday party would be for me.

_**Please let me know what y'all think! Reviews are most welcome! I'm hoping to get another chapter out this weekend. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, Jack, the nurses and doctors at the Pearl Harbor hospital, and the select sailors and soldiers mentioned.**_

The week following my birthday was filled with boredom. This is Hawaii, where nothing was happening. When we weren't on shift at the hospital, Corinne, Amy, Kelly and I would head to the beach to relax. We passed endless hours just people watching, chatting, and napping.

I usually have a book with me, since I tend not to gawk at the sailors and soldiers that like to come to the beach too. Kelly and Amy spent a lot of time debating the merits of being in the Army vs. the Navy.

"Amy, you know the Navy is so much better! I mean, they get to be on ships, wear cute sailor caps-"

"That's crap and you know it! Army guys are cuter and work harder!"

On this particular Saturday, I decide to chime in. "Or, you girls could pick the Marines. They're so cocky, they'll be perfectly happy simply driving all the other branches nuts! They do proclaim far and wide to be the best."

Kelly and Amy look very pensive for about 5 seconds. "OK!"

We all stay up late into the night, just chatting and reveling in our luck at having been assigned to the tropical paradise of Pearl Harbor, Hawaii.

The only damper on the day was the nagging feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong.

Just before 8 on Sunday, I wake up suddenly. I can't place it, but the world seems a little too quiet. A few minutes later, I realize why. There are Japanese planes flying overhead on their way to the harbor. It is December 7, 1941, a day that would change my life forever.

"Get up, get up! Come on ladies, get yourselves up! We've got trouble!"

"5 more minutes Meg…" I think it was Kelly that mumbled that one, but it was hard to tell.

"Get your asses up! The Japs are attacking and we need to get to the hospital NOW!" I throw open the windows so the girls can hear for themselves.

"Shit!" "Crap!" "Aw hell!" The girls scramble out of bed and reach for the first set of clothes they can find. Still dressing, we run outside to head to the hospital, hoping and praying that things weren't as bad as we feared.

Not until today, do I realize just how close the hospital is to Battleship Row. Black smoke is everywhere, cutting down our vision. Somewhere in all the confusion, Corinne and I got separated from Amy and Kelly. Unfortunately, we don't have the luxury of looking for them: the wounded men need us more.

Upon reaching the hospital, Corinne and I find a chaotic scene that probably rivals the scenes aboard the moored battleships. Nurses are running every which way with seemingly hysteric movements, doctors are yelling for nurses, but none come, and patients cry out in pain from their burns and other assorted injuries.

Corinne heads for her usual ward upon entering, not wanting to get suckered into the more horrific injuries and smells. "Sorry Megan, but I'm just not cut out for this! I can't deal with these injuries. I'll be back with the less critical, and hopefully I can free up a nurse who is better with all this!"

As she runs off, I start to worry about her. I've never seen Corinne so rattled. I don't have time to dwell on her though, since Doctor Jacobs sticks his head out of the door where some of the most critical patients were and hollers for a nurse.

"Nurse! You! Nurse Kennedy, get in here and help me!"

I grab an apron and head in. Immediately, I am assaulted by a nauseating smell. I soon identify it as burnt flesh and hair. These men have been burnt severely. Looking at the burns, the skin is black, many times already peeling off and exposing lower layers of skin, sometimes the burn goes all the way into the muscle. The smell is sweet, and has a rancid odor like leather being tanned. Within seconds, I can almost taste it, and I know that by the end of the day, I will probably smell the same.

Shaking my head to clear it as best I could, I hurry over to Dr. Jacobs. "What do you need me to do?"

Looking up, he motions to a man on the next table. "Do what you can to stop the bleeding and dress the less severe burns. The more severe ones, try to clean as best you can, and I'll take a look as soon as I can. If it's anything less than touching the bone though, I need you to treat the wound as best you can."

"Yes, Doctor." Grabbing gauze, ointment and bandages from the supply cupboard, I move over to the next table. Looking at what is left of his uniform, I started to work. "Hey lieutenant, what can you tell me about what happened here?"

He tries to laugh, but has to stop from the pain it caused. "It hurts all over. My ship exploded where I was, so I've got cuts and burns all over. Past that, no idea. I think someone tied a tourniquet on my leg."

"Ok, let's take a look at that first." Moving to look at his thigh, I find the belt that had been used as an improvised tourniquet. Since it is covering up the wound itself, I'm going to have to loosen the belt. The instant that belt comes off, a stream of blood shoots up into my face.

"Shit!" I rush to find the source of the bleeder, knowing that if I don't get it contained, the man on the table will bleed to death. Using the apron to wipe away the blood, I see that the femoral artery had been severed. I fumble a bit trying to find the severed ends and try to stop the bleeding.

"Nurse! I can't see! Where am I?" The lieutenant was starting to become hysterical, a bad sign. He started to flail about on the table, and I lose my grip on the artery.

Pointing to an orderly that has just come in, I shout at him, "Hold this man down!" The orderly does so, and I go back to trying to find the artery again.

"Uh, ma'am?" The orderly is trying to get my attention. "I think he's gone, ma'am."

I glance down and check the patient's pulse. There wasn't one. "Bloody hell! He was so damn close!" I look back up at the orderly. "You can go, there's nothing more for you to do here." He left.

I close the lieutenant's eyes and take his dog tags from under his shirt. He was Lieutenant Henry Peterson, from Kansas. I close my eyes for just a moment in memory of a brave man, who died at age 20. Neither one of us were really old enough to be having to face this destruction.

However, I can only afford a few seconds of remembrance before I go back out into the hallway to go back to work.

Doctor Jacobs found me and told me that I was going to have to run a ward on my own. "Nurse Kennedy, you are a good nurse with good instincts. I need you to help out with some cases on your own. We are swamped beyond imagination, and are at about half staff. Please, help us out."

"Of course doctor. Point me in the right direction." He motions me toward the kitchen, and I head in.

The next several hours are horrifying. Almost all the men coming in from the ships are burnt. Some have broken bones. Some have shrapnel wounds from explosions. Most of all, they have the look of men who have been tested beyond all rational expectations and are suffering just as much from the mental stress as they were from the physical injuries sustained.

_**I'm stopping this chapter here, and will continue in the next chapter. As always reviews are much appreciated!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, Jack, the nurses and doctors at the Pearl Harbor hospital, and the select sailors and soldiers mentioned.**_

Somehow, it has turned into afternoon. Still, the hellish morning is stretching into the afternoon hours. Wounded men are still streaming in through the doors of the hospital, looking for aid that we are hard pressed to give them.

It has been four hours since a beautiful Sunday morning had become hell on earth. By this time, rumors are running rampant. I've heard that the attacks were continuing, I've also heard they were over. One story that made the biggest rounds is that a couple of planes had gotten up in the air despite the attacks on airfields and went after the Jap planes. Now that one, I do believe.

"Lieutenant! Lieutenant Kennedy!"

I turn to see an army captain beckoning me over. "Yes, Captain, what can I do for you? You do realize that we're awfully busy here, right?"

"I know, nurse, but we need you over by Battleship Row. Some of the guys they're pulling out of the harbor are alive, but won't make it here. We were hoping you could come there and treat them as best as possible."

"Oh. Sorry I snapped. Let me see what supplies I can get, if any, and I'll be right back."

Two minutes later, with only a handful of bandages and a very little morphine, the captain and I jog toward the ruined Battleship Row. I stop cold in my tracks at the first sight.

"Oh my God! How the hell did any of the men survive this?" I speak aloud without realizing it, and the captain next to me just says, "determination, I guess."

Seeing the many wounded lying everywhere, I decide to start with the men closest to me and then move outward. As I treat everyone as best I can with basically no supplies, I start to think about what this means. Thousands of American servicemen are dead, and most never had a chance to survive their wounds, because there just wasn't time to get to them.

Eventually, I get to sit down while men are finally transported somewhere away from the harbor. Even so, I'm not at peace. This attack from the Japanese means that we are at war with them. The thing is, most of the Pacific Fleet has been destroyed or incapacitated, at least for now.

Without realizing it, I've gotten up and am walking back toward the hospital. When I get there, Corinne meets me.

"Megan, I've got some bad news. Amy and Kelly didn't make it. They were hit with some shrapnel trying to get here.''

For the first time today, I break down. "Why them? Why did it have to be them? They're nurses, same as you and me. Their job is to save life." I finally break out in tears and cry for all the lives lost. I cry for Amy and Kelly. I cry for Lieutenant Peterson. In a way though, I'm really crying for me. Crying because I know that no matter who I meet, even if they say they understand, I know they won't unless they actually lived it. I'm forever scarred because I survived the attack on Pearl Harbor.

_**These last two chapters were hard to write, hard to describe. Please review and let me know what you think of them. I promise, Easy will be in the picture in a couple chapters.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, Jack, the nurses and doctors at the Pearl Harbor hospital, and the select sailors and soldiers mentioned.**_

The beginning of December has finally turned into the end, and Christmas is approaching. It's hard for me to think about celebrating right now, when I'm still so close to the tragedy of only a few weeks past. I'm still working at the hospital with Corinne, treating the men who were injured that fateful day, and some of the new men who have been arriving.

Since we were attacked here, many islands out in the Pacific have been attacked. Guam, Wake, Midway, and the Philippines are under Japanese control, although I hear they are still fighting in the Philippines. The Japanese also have control of most of Indonesia, Hong Kong, Singapore, and other British islands.

"What a bloody mess."

"Come again?" Corinne looks up at me from where she was filling out some paperwork.

"I'm reading the paper. The Japs get more territory every day, and all we do is lose. Something has to change, and soon."

"Oh." Corinne turns back to her paperwork, hesitates, then turns back to me. "I need to tell you something, Megan."

"What is it?"

"I'm leaving the nurse corps. I can't take all this blood and death anymore."

"Are you sure about this? You're really good."

"Nowhere near as good as you are Meg, and we both know it. That and I was no good when we were attacked. I headed straight for the back ward and avoided all the badly wounded men." She looks at the clock, then glances back to me. "I'm leaving tonight; I just wanted to let you know."

I stand up and move over to where Corinne is sitting to give her a big hug. "Do you have someplace to go, another position somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm going back to Tennessee and I have a nursing position in my hometown lined up."

"I'm going to miss you so much, but I understand why you need to leave. Write me, ok?"

"Of course I will! Are you going to stay here at Pearl?"

"I'll be here for a few more months at least, I get to train some of the newbie nurses." I wrinkled my nose, because some of these newbies were only interested in getting dates with the men, or had no idea how to be a nurse.

"Poor you!"

"I guess I'll live. Have a safe trip home."

"Thanks. I'll write when I get there."

Several hugs and tears later, Corinne left for the port and I went to go meet the new nurses.

_**Thanks to everyone for reading. As always, reviews are much appreciated! One more chapter, and then Easy company.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, Jack, the nurses and doctors at the Pearl Harbor hospital, and the select sailors and soldiers mentioned.**_

It's official, I have no idea how some of these girls will ever become decent nurses. I constantly catch them spending time just flirting with the men, or gossiping that takes them away from their jobs.

"Miss Parker! I realize that you are going to the party tonight, but that does not mean that you get to slack on your duties in order to decide what to wear!"

"Yes Lieutenant Kennedy. But really, I do need to pick out a dress."

"I don't care. Your job is to be a nurse, not a fashion consultant."

"Yes ma'am." The poor girl looks a bit upset, but accepting.

Turning to the other girls, I emphasize my point. "Ladies, I know you want to have a good time at the party, and I know you enjoy spending time with the men. However, we are nurses! Our job is to tend to their health. While you are on duty, you will comport yourselves in a manner appropriate to your position."

Many of the girls now looked as though I had taken all the joy out of their jobs, as though I was telling them that they could not even speak to the men.

"This does not mean that you cannot have any fun at all. It doesn't mean that you can't speak to the men. What this means is that while you are on duty, you need to be devoted to helping the men, not helping yourselves. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," they chorused.

"Good, go back to work." They turn to leave. "And do have fun tonight." Smiles appear and they become a bit more cheerful again.

The months pass, the year changes to 1942, and the girls grow into nurses. They learn how to treat wounds without being distracted and how to move quickly. What a change from the beginning of the year and the lecture I'd had to deliver.

There was only one problem for me. Living in Hawaii is beautiful, and I'm sure it's probably a dream come true for most of the people stationed here. For me, I've already lived the dream and seen it shattered in front of my eyes. So, new plan: I'm going to ask for a transfer somewhere else, where I can actually do more than just train. I want to be useful again.

I finally found Doctor Davis a few hours later.

"Doctor, I'd like to request a transfer."

"Lieutenant Kennedy. Why do you want to leave?"

"I don't feel useful here. I'd like to be transferred to a unit that can actually use me, one that is going to be involved in the war, never mind which area."

"I hate to lose my best nurse, but I'll put in the papers for you. It will take a little bit though."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it."

The next month, end of July, I got the news I'd been waiting for.

"Lieutenant Kennedy." Turning, I saw Nurse Parker calling for me."

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"Doctor Davis wants to see you."

"Ok, thanks." She turns to leave and I head to the doctor's office.

"Lieutenant, your papers have come through. You are being transferred out of Hawaii."

Despite the forlorn look on Dr. Davis' face, I was beaming. "Really? That's grand!"

"You're heading to Georgia, to be attached to the 506th parachute infantry regiment of the 101st airborne. You leave tonight on the ship to San Diego where you'll catch a train to Atlanta."

"I'm going back to Georgia? Sounds great!"

"I'll bet. You are to report to Colonel Sink upon your arrival and he will tell you where you go from there. We're all going to miss you here."

Already heading towards the door, I turn back quickly to say goodbye. "I'll always remember my time here for the experience it gave me." With that, I almost run out the door to go pack.

I catch a troop ship headed for the mainland at about 8 that night. The voyage is boring, with no one to talk to. Once ashore, I get a room for the night at a hotel. The next morning, I board the train bound for Atlanta. This time, I have a seat companion, an elderly lady.

"Hello dear, where are you traveling too?"

"I'm going to Atlanta. I'm an army nurse, been attached to a unit training north of there."

"How very nice." With that, she begins to read her book, and I reach into my bag and pull mine out. Neither of us speaks again until the train arrives in Atlanta.

"Dear, you be careful with what you're doing. God bless you, because you have one of the most important jobs in this war. You keep the men healthy."

"Thank you ma'am, I will. Have a good day." I get off the train. Stepping out into the bustle of Atlanta, memories from when I left hit me.

*flashback, 1935*

Mom and Dad pull me through the crowd of people, followed closely by Brian and Jack. I'm dragging my feet, not wanting to go.

"Megan, let's go! Your train leaves in 5 minutes, and we're running very late."

"Mom, I don't want to go! I hate the idea of boarding school."

"Meg, you have to go!" "You'll be better off for it!" There are my lovely older brothers, chiming in.

"Don't call me Meg! Why do y'all have to side with them?" Brian and Jack look down, but are resolute.

"Megan Brianna, you will be getting on that train!" With that, Dad pushes me up the steps and hands my luggage to the porter. "Have a safe trip."

Looking down at my family, who has just sent me off without a thought for my feelings, I warn them, "Don't expect a letter. I can't believe you have done this."

*present day, August 1942*

Shaking my head, I pull out of the memories. I turn around to take my bag, and thank the porter. Walking rapidly, I leave the station and try to find a way to get to the camp. Not seeing a bus, I asked the man selling tickets if there were any taxicabs I could take, or another way to reach Camp Toccoa.

"I think there is a bus coming that goes that way. Hang on a moment, let me check." He goes into the back and returns quickly. "Yes, the bus actually comes at noon, in just a few minutes. Would you like to buy a ticket?"

"Yes, I would, thank you." I pay for my ticket and go outside to board the bus that is just pulling up. 2 hours and a very bumpy ride later, I get off the bus and walk through the gates of Camp Toccoa.

_**Thanks for reading! I appreciate it. As always, please review, cos that's the only way I know what ya'll are thinking.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, and Jack.**_

Stopping just inside the gates, I take a moment to look around. Camp Toccoa sure is a bland place. Cabins all looking the same, straight paths, no personality whatsoever. I can see one company heading towards a mountain in the distance, and another one training in the open area in the center.

Noticing that a private is heading my way, I shake myself out my thoughts. "Private, can you direct me to Col. Sink's office?"

"Straight ahead about 3 barracks, then turn left, ma'am. His office will be the 5th building on the right."

"Thank you, private." I start off, eager to begin my new job here.

When I get to the building, I walk right in. Since I don't see an aide, I go ahead and knock on the office door with the nameplate that reads _Col. Sink, comm. 506th._

A voice from inside barks, "come in."

I open the door and walk to the man sitting behind the desk. "Sir, my name is Lieutenant Megan Kennedy. I'm a nurse, transferred from Pearl Harbor." Handing over my papers, I step back and wait.

Sink looks through my papers. "You were at Pearl the day it was attacked, were able to handle yourself and work as quickly as possible without being ineffective and hurting the men. You then became a head nurse and were in charge of training the new recruits. Why did you want to leave Hawaii? It says here you requested to be transferred out of Hawaii."

"Sir, two of my good friends, Amy and Kelly were nurses working and rooming with me. They were killed the day of the attack. Another good friend was unable to handle it. She's since left the corps. I didn't have a problem treating those men that day. I do care, don't get me wrong, but I enjoyed being useful, I liked being able to help the men. After it was all over, I got stuck training the newbies. Not that it's a bad job, we need new nurses who have been trained. I just got fed up with having to deal with the drama of girls who became nurses to meet servicemen and care more for their appearance than for the health of the men they are caring for. I also started to feel useless. I felt that I needed to be making a difference again, so I requested to be transferred anywhere that I could be useful again."

"You have really thought this out. I would like to know, would you be willing to be a field nurse? You would be attached to a specific company, and you would train and live with the men of that company. Wherever they go, you would go."

"Yes, sir, that would be perfect."

"Excellent, I'm going to assign you to Easy Company. I hope you aren't afraid of hard work and exercise."

"No, sir, not at all."

"All right then, you will be bunking with the other officers. I'll take you there now." We leave his office and start walking to another cabin farther into the camp. I observe the workings of the base as we move through. We pass the mess hall and obstacle course, before arriving at where I am to be living.

"Ah, here we are." Sink knocks on the door before opening it. "Lieutenants Winters and Nixon, you now have a bunkmate. This is Lieutenant Megan Kennedy, who is to be a field nurse attached to Easy Company. Help her get the gear she needs." With that, Sink leaves, shutting the door behind him.

"Hi, I'm Megan Kennedy." I reach out my hand for a shake.

"Richard Winters," he shakes my hand, adding, "or Dick."

"Lewis Nixon. I answer to anything: Lew, Nix, etc."

Shaking Lew's hand, I grin. "Nice to meet y'all."

Dick and Lew share a look, then Lew asks me, "are you from the South?"

"Yep! I grew up here in Georgia, before I got shipped off to boarding school." I guess I spoke 'boarding school' with slightly more disgust than I thought, because I got two quick looks from the two officers.

"You weren't happy about going to boarding school?"

"No Dick, I was furious about it. I was perfectly happy at the school here, and I wanted to stay home. But, I got no choice. Hell, no one even asked my damn opinion!" Seeing the eyebrows rise quickly on Dick and Lew's faces, I added, "Yeah, I swear. The not swearing part went out the window when Pearl went up in flames."

"Oh, you were at Pearl Harbor? Is it ok to talk-" Lew's voice is cut off abruptly as the door slams open. They snap to attention and I do the same. A snooty looking Lieutenant stood in front of us.

Looking at me, he queries, "who the hell are you?"

"Lieutenant Megan Kennedy, sir. I've been assigned to Easy Company as a field nurse."

"What? Show me your orders!" I comply, handing him my papers. Flipping through them, the Lieutenant scowls. "So you are. We are running Currahee in 5 minutes. Be ready, and you'd better be able to cut it. I will have no slackers in my company!" He stomps out and slams the door behind him.

"Currahee?"

"You saw the mountain when you got here?" I nod to Lew. "That's Currahee. We run up that damn mountain constantly."

Dick looks concerned, turns to me and asks, "do you have anything you can run in?"

"Not really, but I have a light pair of pants and a blouse that will do for today till I can get something."

"He nods and says, "We'll take this side to change and you can use the corner. Just hurry up, Sobel isn't kidding about the keeping up part, and he's a stickler for insignificant or nonexistent details." We all change hurriedly and head outside.

Arriving at the spot where Easy was assembling, Lieutenant Sobel pulls me out. "Easy Company, this is Lieutenant Kennedy. She is our field nurse. Do not baby her! She is training the same as all of you so she gets no special treatment. Is that understood?"

"YES, SIR!" The response is deafening.

"Let's go!" With that, we start running toward Currahee.

_**Thanks to all of you who have been reading this! As always, reviews are most appreciated!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, and Jack.**_

Within minutes, I realize why Dick and Lew had been trying to warn me about Sobel. He is running in front of the men, taunting them. When he's not taunting them, Sobel's sprinting ahead, just to come back and taunt some more.

One man trips over a stone I suppose, or steps in to a hole, and Sobel tells the men around the soldier not to help him.

"Do not help that man, do not help that man! Do not stop! You've got 13 minutes to get to the top of this mountain if you want to serve in the paratroopers. Hi ho, Silver!"

"What is up with the 'high ho silver'? Does it actually mean something?"

"It's just something Lieutenant Sobel likes to say. I'm Luz by the way, George Luz."

"Nice to meet you."

When we reach the top, I find that Dick has paused and is giving the men encouragement. It's obviously helping, because I can see a renewed energy in the men. This is a man that the entire company respects. I don't see the same respect for Sobel, heaven knows I don't respect him and I've only known Sobel for about half an hour.

Upon reaching the bottom and getting back to the base, everyone relaxes just a bit, because the run is over. Sobel comes to stand in front, and the company comes to attention.

"That was not good enough! However, Col Sink has said that you are deserving of passes for tonight, probably only because of our new addition. Therefore, you all should be thanking Lieutenant Kennedy, because this will never happen again."

Once Sobel is gone, the entire company relaxes. Some of the men head towards me.

"Ma'am, I'm Carwood Lipton, and this is Bill Guarnere, John Martin, Joe Toye, and Joe Liebgott. We were wondering if you are coming to the party, since we all have passes."

"Hmmm, I'll have to think about it. Is it casual, as in am I ok wearing pants and a blouse, or should I find a dress?"

Bill, Joe, and Lieb look at Lipton and then back at me. "Dress, definitely."

"All right. If I have something with me to wear, then I'll come. Otherwise, y'all are out of luck." The guys hurry off, which makes me wonder what they're planning.

Sure enough, the guys had been planning something. An hour later, while I was reading on my bunk, Lew answered the door and came back with a package.

"Megan, Luz brought this by, said it was for Miss Megan from the company."

"Miss Megan? That's a new one. Not that I care, but Sobel might."

"He would," Dick and Lew answered together.

Opening up the box, I find a black dress with a decorative neckline. "Wow, this is really pretty! I guess I'm going to that party tonight, since the boys went to the trouble of buying me a dress."

Another thought suddenly occurred to me. "How did they know my size?" Lew tries to paste a neutral look on his face, but not in time. "Lew, did you give them my size?"

"Yep! And I'm proud of it too!"

"I don't even want to know how you figured it out. When is that party tonight?"

"It's at 7-an hour from now."

Then you two had best get the hell out of here!" Dick and Lew look at me, shocked. "I'm not changing in the corner when I have more to do to get ready. Y'all can meet me there. OUT!"

They leave, and I giggle softly. Who would have thought that the boys would buy me a dress.

_**Thanks to everyone who reads this, and especially to those of you who have reviewed! As always, reviews are much appreciated! The dance is in the following chapter, along with another surprise to Megan.**_

_**The link to Megan's dress: **_.com/ /#1


	9. Chapter 9

_**I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, and Jack.**_

An hour and a quarter later, I walk into the mess hall that is now a dance hall and bar. Wow, boy this place is crowded. I stand in the doorway for a few minutes just taking it all in. At that point, I'm spotted.

"Miss Megan!" I think it was either Luz or Liebgott that hollers across the room. The room goes completely quiet; someone even turned off the music. It's at this point that I hear two voices I've not heard for about 7 years.

"MEGS!" "MEGGIE!" It's my older brothers, Brian and Jack. Looks like they've decided to become paratroopers.

One problem with that; I'm still not over having been sent to school in Ireland, much less them and calling me Megs and Meggie. So, I don't react too nicely. "Do NOT call me that! My name is MEGAN! And, right now, I OUTRANK you! So you two can shut up with the nicknames!"

Well, I've definitely shocked the men now. Every mouth in the room is wide open, and a lot of eyebrows have melded with hairlines. Brian gets brave and decides to speak up.

"Umm, Lieutenant, can we ask what you are doing here? You are supposed to be at school, I thought."

Yet again, that was the wrong thing to say. "Normally, I would say no, you have no right to ask, but seeing as there is an entire company in here who knows exactly what I'm here for, I'll enlighten you. I'm here as a field nurse attached to Easy Company. As to the second part of your comment, NO, I am NOT at school! If anyone in my fucking family had cared to write me, you would have found out that I graduated in April of '41. Not that y'all cared of course. I got shipped off to become a 'proper' Georgian young lady."

Now it was Jack's turn to speak up. "Permission to speak freely?" I nod. "If you didn't like boarding school, why didn't you write home?"

"I told y'all before I left that I didn't want to go. No one listened, so why should I write home and spend my money on international postage? And I settled in, made some friends, I even enjoyed school. I just didn't want to be shipped off to school in Ireland when I was 10 years old." This comment prompted more dropped jaws and raised eyebrows if that is even possible.

Bill Guarnere speaks up now. "Is there anything else we should know, since this has apparently turned into your life story Miss Megan?"

"Bill, y'all can ask me questions, but I decide whether or not they'll be answered or not."

Joe Toye pipes up and asks, "Where did you learn to be a nurse?"

"I got my training in Dublin, while at school, but I didn't really get much experience till I came back to the states."

Another guy, Malarkey, I think, chimes in. "You can't leave it at that! Where did you get the experience to be able to be a field nurse?"

"Oh, that experience. December 7, 1941, at Pearl Harbor." With that, I walk over to the bar to order a drink. "What do you have?"

The bartender looks back at me. "That's easy; I have either beer or Vat 69."

"I'll have Vat on the rocks." Another shocker for the lads. Moving over to a table in the corner, I sit in between Lew and Dick. The room quickly goes back to its previous volume, the music comes back on, and everyone leaves me alone, for now.

"Well, Miss Megan that was certainly a shocker."

"Sorry Dick, I really didn't mean to blow up like that, especially in front of a company that's never met me before now. What company is that, anyway?"

"Dog Company. And I think you're rivaling Speirs temper-wise too."

"Speirs, Lew?"

"The Lieutenant that was standing right next to the bar."

"Oh, right. Thanks for the info."

Suddenly we're surrounded by Easy men. Seems Luz had been nominated to speak. "Miss Megan, we've decided that you need to start dancing." Someone kicks his shin, and Luz immediately adds, "and you can annoy your brothers some more."

"All right, do I get to pick who I dance with, or has it already been decided for me?"

"Malarkey has been picked to go first." A song starts to play, and we move to join other couples on the dance floor. As Don and I danced our way around the floor, I find that he is a very talented dancer.

An hour passed. I found myself dancing with most everyone in Easy Company, and having a thoroughly good time. At the end of the evening, Brian and Jack come over to our table in the back corner.

"Lieutenant, may we talk to you?"

"Yeah, go ahead." By now I am thawing out and willing to talk rationally.

"We're sorry for sending you off to school. But there really wasn't anything we could have done. Hell, we were just kids ourselves."

"Brian's right. I mean, yeah, we should have written, but you wouldn't have written back, not by your reaction today anyway. And we're sorry that you had to experience what you did."

Sighing, I knew I was going to forgive them. "I know, you were just kids. And you're right, I wouldn't have written back. So I forgive you for everything." I start to get up to leave, then sit back down and look up. "And you guys can call me Megan, and only Megan, when we are not around everyone else. I'm going back now and getting some sleep. Good night guys."

I give my brothers long hugs, filled with all the emotion I'd not shown them for 7 years. Say good night to Dick and Lew, and slip out the door, never noticing that someone has watched me leave.

The man steps out of the shadows, muttering, "damn, but that girl can go from a perfect lady to fully ticked off and back in less time than I've ever seen. I must get to know her."

_**So, a little unconventional way for the men to learn a bit more about Megan, but I thought it was a good way to introduce the temper that can and probably will flare up again at a later time. Please review and let me know what y'all think, and who you think the mystery man might be.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, and Jack.**_

Getting up the following day, I dress quickly. Sobel had ordered an inspection for 0630, and none of us wanted to risk his wrath. By 0620, everyone is lined up in front of the barracks, waiting for Sobel to arrive. We weren't disappointed.

"You people are at the position of attention! Private Perconte, have you been blousing your trousers over your boots like a paratrooper? "

"No, sir. "

"Then explain the creases at the bottom. Frank pauses a moment before replying. No excuse, sir."

"Volunteering for the parachute infantry is one thing, Perconte, but you've got a *long* way to prove that you belong here. Your weekend pass is revoked."  
"Name."

"Luz, George.

"Dirt in the rear sight aperture. Pass revoked. Sobel moves down the line. "When did you sew on these chevrons, Sergeant Lipton?"

"Yesterday, sir."

Sobel holds up a single thread. "Long enough to notice this. Revoked."

"Sir."

"Name."

"Malarkey, Donald G."

"Malarkey. Malarkey's slang for "bullshit," isn't it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Rust on the buttplate hinge spring, Private Bullshit. Revoked. Name."

"Liebgott, Joseph D., sir"

"Rusty bayonet, Liebgott. You wanna kill Germans?"

"Yes, sir."

Sobel hits Liebgott's helmet with the bayonet. "Not with this." He walks out in front of the company and holds the bayonet up for every man to see. "I wouldn't take this rusty piece of shit to war, and I will not take you to war in your condition!" Sobel throws the bayonet into the ground and speaks again. "Now, thanks to these men and their infractions, every man in the company who had a weekend pass... has lost it. Change into your PT gear, we're running Currahee."

Within 5 minutes, the company is heading towards Currahee. Yet another grueling run, complete with the taunting from Sobel. This time though, I add some commentary.

"Damn, I'd forgotten how humid it was here."

"I thought it got humid in Hawaii too."

"Who asked that?"

"Randleman, ma'am, Bull Randleman."

"Nice to meet ya Bull. And you can call me Miss Megan, same as everyone else. As for your question, no, it is not humid. Everytime it starts to get that way, we get a breeze or a short rain that cools it right off. Makes it a nice place to live, when bombs aren't dropping, that is."

"Oh, ok."

Tonight, we also had the weekly Friday night march. We're marching in the pitch dark, with full gear too. On top of that, it's still humid and we've been ordered not to drink from our canteens.

"I'm gonna say something." That was Bull.

"To who?" Luz looked at Bull like he was nuts.

"Lieutenant Winters!"

"What is it?"

"Permission to speak, sir?'

"Granted."

"Sir, we got 9 companies, sir."

"We do."

"Well, how come we're the only one marching every Friday night, twelve miles, full pack, in the pitch dark?"

"Why do you think, Private Randleman?"

"Lieutenant Sobel hates us, sir."

"Lieutenant Sobel does not hate Easy Company, Private Randleman. He just hates you."

"Thank you sir."

The rest of the guys laugh and joke about how Bull hates him back.

When we get back, Sobel has us pour our water on the ground. Christenson had drunk most of his, and was forced to repeat the whole march. I really feel bad for that kid. It's not easy training under Sobel, especially in the Georgia heat.

Several days later, Sobel inspects the barracks, looking for who knows what, probably just for another reason to bring the men down.

After throwing out a tie for being non regulation uniform, complaining over how Private Tipper has time for so much letter writing, and any other minor infraction he can find, Sobel comes to the last footlocker in the building. He opens it up, and brings out a can.

"What is this?...Anybody?"

"Er…it's a can of peaches, sir."

"Lieutenant Nixon thinks this is a can of peaches. That is incorrect, Lieutenant. Your weekend pass is cancelled. This is United States Army property which was taken without authorization from my mess facility. And I will not tolerate thievery in my unit. Whose footlocker is this"

Dick answers that one, "Private Park's, sir."

"Get rid of him." Sobel goes one step further and revokes everyone's passes, before dismissing us. "Carry on." We salute and head for the door, but are stopped with, "Lieutenants Winters and Kennedy." Dick and I turn around and follow Sobel out the other door.

Sobel addresses me first. "Colonel Sink has seen fit to promote you to Captain.

"Thank you, sir."

While he pins my new bars onto the collar, he adds, "As a test of your ability to multitask and still function as a member of this company, I am assigning you to work the graveyard shift at the hospital each night for the next two weeks. You will report there immediately following the march. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Sobel moves on to Dick next. Colonel Sink has also seen fit to promote you. As first lieutenant, you'll serve as my executive officer."

"Thank you, sir."

"And, as a test of your organizational skills and command potential, I am designating you mess officer for 14 days. Report to the mess kitchen at 0515, company breakfast to be served at 0600. Oh, and Dick, there's rain forecast tomorrow, so the company will have a light afternoon of lecture and classroom instruction. I think a special meal before their afternoon off would be a welcome change of pace, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes, sir."

"I like spaghetti."

As Sobel walks away, I move forward to stand by Dick. "I've got a bad feeling."

"He's not that cruel as to do something on their afternoon off, I don't think."

The next day, Dick and I learn how wrong he was. I am exhausted from my first night at the hospital, and am taking it out on Lew while eating our spaghetti lunch.

"No one is supposed to run up and down Currahee what, 5, 6 times then go work all night at a hospital, where what seemed like half the post came in just to annoy me." Lew just nodded. "I mean, it wouldn't have bothered me if the men had genuinely needed medical attention, but they were coming in for scratches, headaches, simple stuff."

"Sorry Megan, don't know what I can do about it."

As I am about to respond, Sobel barges in. "Orders changed. Get up! Lectures are cancelled. Easy Company is running up Currahee. Move Move! Three miles up, three miles down! Hi ho, Silver!"

"I told Dick he was planning something, I told him!" Getting up, I hurry to down some water in hopes of not losing my entire meal on that damned mountain.

The men were all losing the contents of their stomachs and looking very green. Sobel was taunting them, and it didn't work this time. Luz started singing, and before long, everyone had joined in, even Dick, who had caught up to us.

"We pull upon the risers,  
We fall upon the grass.  
We never land upon our feet,  
We always hit our ass!  
Highty tighty, Christ almighty! Who the hell are we?  
Zim-Zam god damn! We're Parachute Infantry!"

_**Thanks to everyone who is reading this, and especially to those who have reviewed! I really appreciate it! I hope that some more of you can review, cos that is the only way I know how y'all are reacting to this. I'm figuring on one, maybe two more chapters before I send them off to England.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, and Jack.**_

The weather has turned cold, and we are currently posted at Fort Benning.

We arrived in December, after marching all the way from Toccoa to Atlanta, just to be able to say that the Americans can march further in 3 days than the Japs can. Seems stupid to me, but I guess image is everything these days.

It's the end of our first week at Fort Benning, and the men are restless.

"This is insane! We're in better shape than the instructors. Why do we have to go through physical training again?"

"Wynn, shut up! I know we're in good shape, and it'll get realized eventually. Till then, stick it out. ALL of you!"

"Yes, Lip."

Smothering a laugh that was threatening to break free, I turn around and head for Col. Sink. I may as well see what I can do. I find him talking to Sobel, who looks irritated. When Sink notices me, he breaks off his conversation with Sobel.

"Captain Kennedy. What is it?"

"Sir, it's about the men's training."

"Yes?"

"Sir, these men are in better shape than their instructors, Captain Sobel has seen to that. There is no reason that they should not go straight into jump training, sir."

"I see your point, Captain. I'll speak to the trainers about this.'

"Thank you, sir." I salute and leave, heading back to Easy to go on another pointless training run.

The next day, Sink orders the men to assemble. "Gentlemen, it has come to my attention that you are already in very good physical condition. After speaking with your instructors, it has been determined that you will move directly on to your actual jump training."

"Yes, sir!"

"Dismissed. Get into your formations for today's training and wait for your trainers." The company disperses to prepare for a new phase of training.

The next few weeks are very busy. We learn how to land properly so that we don't break our legs. We learn to pack our chute and then repack it. After a week, it feels like I've been packing chutes forever.

The last major part of our training to become fully qualified paratroopers was making 5 training jumps. Just before the planes went up for the first time, we all got one last piece of advice from the trainers.

"There will be a lot of men dropping from the sky today. Hopefully, under deployed canopies. Jumping from 1000 feet AGL in sticks of 12 jumpers per aircraft. All you have to do is remember what you were taught, and I guarantee you gravity will take care of the rest. And gentlemen, rest assured, any refusals in the aircraft or at the door, and I guarantee you, you will be out of the airborne."

I am assigned to a plane that includes Sobel, Luz, Malarkey, Guarnere, and Toye. Talk about a motley crew. The boys look like they are having the time of their lives. Sobel, on the other hand, looks really pale, which is really funny to me. I'm only thinking one thing – why the hell am a choosing to jump out of a perfectly good airplane?

Despite some people *cough* Sobel *cough* having issues with composure, Easy Company makes it through the training, and are celebrating at a party.

I enter a little late, because I was bandaging the ankle of a private in Dog Company who had sprained it badly on one of his jumps. When I get there, the first thing I see is Bill Guarnere gulping down a glass of beer. The whole table is cheering him on. Bill finishes the glass with his wings held in his teeth. For some reason, that strikes me as particularly funny and I laugh softly, before walking over to see John Martin.

I've gotten to know Johnny pretty well while here at the Frying Pan, since he's pretty laid back. Just as I get to the table, Perco walks over, showing off his shiny new jump boots and bloused trousers. "Now, just think, If you had any class or style, somebody might have mistaken you for somebody."

"Oh, yeah, like your fucking sergeant?" Johnny is showing off his stripes, which makes poor Perco a little nervous.

"I was only kidding." Johnny winks and we all start laughing, Perco and Johnny noticing me for the first time.

"Hi Miss Megan!"

"Hey Johnny, how's it going?"

"Well, I've got my jumpwings and a glass of beer. What more could a guy ask for?

"You guys are the craziest! I just wanted to congratulate y'all before I head to the corner to socialize with some other folks."

"What, you don't want to hang with us enlisted folk anymore?"

"Tell you what Frank, I will consider coming back over in a little bit, maybe even get up on stage and say hi to all of y'all together, if you leave me in peace to go get a drink."

"Deal." I leave them to their own devices, and head over to the bar, which I see is being tended by none other than George Luz tonight.

"Hey George, you got anything other than beer back there?"

"Sorry Miss Megan, just beer."

"Can I get a glass of water?"

Luz hands over my water. "Miss Megan, do you sing?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just wondering if you'd grace us all with a song, in honor of getting our wings."

"Maybe later, ok? I'm going to go sit and drink my water."

Just as I reach the table in the corner where Bull and Lip are sitting, Col. Sink comes in. We all come to attention immediately.

"At ease, paratroopers. Good evening, Easy Company."

"Good evening, sir!"

Sink begins a short speech. "Paratroops infantry is a new concept. But the 506th will forge that concept into victory! You all deserve this party! So have fun, and remember our motto: Currahee!"

:CURRAHEE!"

"Oh, and before I leave, you all should thank Captain Kennedy. She's the one who got the ball rolling to get you out of the physical training." Sink leaves amidst cheers and thanks flowing my way.

Of course, George Luz wouldn't dream of being upstaged, so he opened his big mouth. "Miss Megan promised that she'd sing us a song, in honor of our earning our jumpwings."

Cheers filled the room. "Fine. Just one song. I don't need Dog and Fox coming in, they're only next door. Any requests?"

Shifty speaks up. "Can you sing a hymn?"

"Sure, but does anyone want a specific one? Bill, you've got a look on your face. You have a song you want?"

"Ave Maria. I haven't heard it in a really long time."

Stepping to the stage at the front of the room, I take a deep breath and prepare.

"Ave Maria,  
Gratia plena, Dominus tecum.  
Benedicta tu in mulieribus,  
Et benedictus, fructus ventris tui, Jesus.  
Sancta Maria, sancta Maria, Maria,  
Ora pro nobis, nobis peccatoribus,  
Nunc et in hora, in hora mortis nostrae.  
Amen. Amen."

The room remains transfixed in silence for several moments after I finish singing. Then they clap. Not quickly mind you, like after a show, but as though simply in appreciation for a beautiful performance that touched the heart of all the men in that room.

I look around the room, stunned at the fact that more men have crowded in. Looks like Dog and Fox came over after all.

Our quiet medic, Gene speaks up, which is a rarity for him. "Thank you, Miss Megan. That was the most beautiful rendition I've ever heard."

Embarrassed, I slip outside to get some air, never noticing the pair of eyes that follows my path out the door.

_**Thanks to the many people who have read this story. I'm really flattered. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, there is a poll on my profile for which Easy Company man will be Megan's big brother/role model within the company. **_

_**A link to one of the most beautiful renditions of Ave Maria: **_http:/ .com/ watch?v=6jD58Gu7fJ8&feature=related


	12. Chapter 12

_**I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, and Jack.**_

It's now June of 1943, and the only difference is that the 506th has moved to another camp. We're now stationed at Camp Mackall in North Carolina. Training has been mostly the same: more physical training and more training jumps. Problem is, the company is having difficulties with training exercises. Personally, and I'm afraid the rest of the company feels this way too, it is all Sobel's fault, and that if the exercises were real, we'd all be dead. One particular incident sticks out in my mind.

The objective of this training exercise is to effectively maintain cover and 'kill' the opposing company. Basically, our goal is to 'win' by not getting killed. One big problem with that, though; Sobel is completely clueless.

Today, Easy was facing up against Dog. We have situated ourselves in a deep trench – perfect spot to plan an ambush. Sobel, however, looks panicked. He motions Petty over. "Map! Come here!" After looking at it, he freaks out some more. "We're in the wrong position." I watch as Dick comes over to Sobel. "We're in the wrong position."

Replying, Dick says. "We're textbook position for ambush. We should sit tight, sir, let the enemy team come into our killing zone."

"They're right out there somewhere. Let's just get 'em!"

"Sir, we have perfect cover here."

"Lieutenant, deploy your troops." With this, I just sigh in defeat. It's hopeless, we're going to get 'killed'.

"Second platoon, move out!" The men look at Dick like he's insane which I can't blame them for. This is insane. "Tactical column."

As we get up and move out, I've never envied Lew more. He's gotten promoted up to battalion intelligence officer, and the rest of us are still stuck with Sobel. Bill, Gene and I are right behind Dick as we move out.

Before we even get 10 yards, Dog stands up from where they were concealed in the brush. Dick drops to a knee, and everyone else just looks furious. Me, I want to walk over to a tree and just bang my head on it over and over.

The officer in charge of the exercise comes over, saying, "Captain, you've just been killed, along with 95% of your company. Your outfit?"

"Easy Company, 2nd Battalion, 506th." Looking around, I see Joe, Lip, and Malarkey shaking their heads.

"Leave 3 wounded men on the ground and report back to the assembly area." Sobel points to 2 men I can't for the life of me remember their names and myself, before leaving with Easy.

I decide to act on my previous idea and walk over to the nearest tree and proceed to bang my forehead on it repeatedly, muttering at the same time. "Stupid, stupid Stupid!"

Someone comes up behind me. "Uh, Captain Kennedy, your forehead is bleeding."

"Well, of course it is! That just makes this so much better!" I hear several quick gasps and turn around. "Lieutenant Speirs. Nice to meet you. And yes, I realized I'd actually broken the skin, but at least I'm not dead."

"It's bleeding pretty good, you might want to put a bandage on it."

"Got a mirror so I can do it myself, or are you gonna do it by yourself?"

"No mirror, so hand over the bandage and I'll tape it on." I pass the bandage over and feel him press it to my cut.

"Thanks. I guess it's time for us Easy folk to go back to base, we've waited long enough. Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome. Easy doesn't need their 'Miss Megan' dying on them."

Laughing softly, I start back to base, not noticing the shocked looks following me.

When I get back, I find out that Easy has orders to leave, so I hurriedly change into my uniform and pack up the rest. I then go in search of my fellow officers. Entering the hut, I find a new officer there.

"Megan, what happened to your head?" Lew's question has Dick and the new guy turning around. The new guy comes to attention, seeing that I'm a captain, but I wave him off.

"This? Oh, that's from me banging my forehead into a tree repeatedly trying to vent my frustrations over Sobel. Lt. Speirs was kind enough to put the bandage on for me, since I couldn't see the wound. Who's the new guy?"

"Sorry about that, Megan. Lieutenant Harry Welsh, Captain Megan Kennedy. Megan is our field nurse. Harry is taking Lew's place."

I shake hands with Harry. "Hi Harry, call me Megan. Nice to meet you."'

"Likewise Megan."

Lew chimes back in, "Oh, and Megan, just watch yourself around Speirs. He's insanely strict and most of his men are a little scared of him."

"Yeah, ok."

Next morning, we're all sitting on the train going…somewhere. I'm attempting to read _Sense and Sensibility_, but I eventually give up in favor of taking a short nap. When I wake up, Lew has joined us (me Harry, and Dick) and is offering Harry a drink from his flask.

Stretching, I sit up. "Hey guys. Anyone know where this train is going?"

"New York, then England." Lew looks very smug.

"What's with the smug look Lew?"

"Oh, it's just that I told Dick that if I told him I'd have to kill him."

Laughing, I go back to my book. "Yeah, all right!"

When we finally get to the Brooklyn Shipyards, I see a chaotic scene that is somehow ordered at the same time. Thousands of troops are boarding a large ship in preparation for the journey to England.

I stay on the deck as we leave port, just watching the Statue of Liberty as the ship slowly passes by. I know that there is no way that all of these men will be coming home, and a say a prayer that as many as possible survive to see America again.

Below decks, soldiers are grabbing bunks and making themselves as comfortable as possible for the journey. As an officer, I'm sharing a stateroom with Harry, Dick and Lew. The other officers are in assorted other staterooms.

"Well, looks like we're riding in style. Just 4 of us per room. Positively bliss!"

Lew, Dick and I start laughing. "Yep, total bliss! I'm going to go read my book."

The journey across the Atlantic takes about a week, and I spend most of my time reading. Lew and Harry try to teach me poker, but I'm not very good.

When we arrive in Liverpool, we find a joyful reaction. It's as though people feel that we're heroes or something. After we pass through the city, we're packed onto a train that will take us to Swindon, and from there we go to a little town called Aldbourne.

_**Thanks so much to all of you who have been reading this! As always, please, please review! Also, if you can, please take the time to look at the poll on my profile for who w/in Easy will be Megan's big brother/role model. I'd really like to get more than one vote. Thanks bunches!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, Jack, and the Coopers.**_

Aldbourne is a beautiful town, and England is a great place to be, other than the fact that it rains half the time. I'm told that's normal though. We are still training nonstop, but at least I'm not living in the barracks anymore. Col Sink decided that since there wasn't enough room on the base area, that the officers would be quartered with families in town.

I'm living with the Coopers. They are a young couple with a toddler and infant. I guess I ended up there because I can deal with kids. I'm told that one other officer will be quartered at the same home, but I don't know who yet.

During a rare moment of downtime while everyone is still getting settled, I work on writing a letter to Corinne in Tennessee. I never know what will happen next, so I try to write regularly. Finishing up the letter, I hear baby Annie coo from next door. I smile to myself since I love babies.

"Megan, do you mind coming down for a moment?" It's Mrs. Cooper

Stepping off the stairs, I walk into the parlor. "Hi Mrs. Cooper. What's up?"

"Hello dear. I wanted to introduce you to the other officer who will be living here. Megan, this is Lieutenant Ron Speirs." The man standing by the window turned around.

"Hello Captain Kennedy."

"Hello Lieutenant Speirs."

"Oh, you've met?"

"Yes, ma'am. The lieutenant and I met back in the states."

"How nice." Mrs. Cooper turns to go fix dinner, but turns back. "Megan, I hate to ask, but is there any chance you are free this Friday night and could babysit for me?"

"I think so, but I'll have to check. I'll let you know later."

"Thank you. And you got a call. Early morning training."

I grimace, but say, "thanks for letting me know." Speirs snorts. "And you can stop laughing, mister."

"Sure thing, Captain."

Early the next morning, Easy Company gets PT with all gear. The ground is soaking wet, and men are slipping all over the place. As I try to think of a way for them to do better, I see Dog Company sprinting up behind, with no gear. There is my idea.

"Come on guys, don't let Dog beat us! Y'all can do this! Just pretend it's Currahee." It shouldn't have worked, but the guys got their butts in gear.

Lip was the next to add encouragement. "If you guys don't get yourselves in gear, I'll transfer you to Dog and into Speirs' platoon." Everyone sped up with that comment, although I still don't know why Speirs is so scary. Eh, maybe it's just because I have a wicked temper too.

"Miss Megan's right guys. You lot can do this!" Bull is just encouraging, no threats there.

The guys do well, and we get through the morning. The men head into a lecture with Harry on compass reading and map skills. I head to get some brunch, since I missed breakfast. Not before I get stopped by Bull though, with Bill and Joe right behind him.

"Don't get yourself into any trouble now, Miss Megan."

"What qualifies as trouble?" That earns me a look from Bull. "Ok, I'll be careful, dad," I say sarcastically.

"What's up with the sarcasm? In any case, good. See you later."

When I get to the mess hall, it's full of Dog Company men. Once I grab a tray of food, I look for a seat. Figures that only one is open: right next to Ron Speirs himself. Shrugging, I walk over.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead. I couldn't stop you if I wanted to anyway, you're a captain and I'm a lieutenant."

Sitting down, I remark, "it's still polite to ask."

"Fair enough Captain."

"You can call me Megan, at least in private. Why is everyone scared of you, anyway? I've gotten no less than 5 warnings about you since the day you put the bandage on my forehead."

"Call me Ron, then. I think it's my temper. It's rather unpredictable at times, and I like things to be perfect, especially when there is no reason for it to be anything but."

"Fair enough." With that, we eat mostly in silence, but occasionally making a comment or two.

After brunch, I rejoin Easy and we have more lectures for the rest of the day.

Talk about weird. A day that started out crappy has ended up with me making a new friend.

_**Thanks to all of y'all who have been reading this! As always, reviews are really important! Please let me know what y'all think! I'll leave the poll open for another day or so on my profile.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, Jack, and the Coopers.**_

Since it turns out I actually am free for the weekend, not that Sobel was happy about it, I told Mrs. Cooper that I can babysit the kids for her.

Mrs. Cooper is running around looking for her shoes while I change out of my uniform upstairs so that I'm comfortable for the night. Instead of wearing the uniform, I put on a dark green skirt with a lighter green blouse. Of course, not that it matters what I wear, I'm sure to have strained peas on it by the end of the evening. I giggle a little at that thought.

Mrs. Cooper passes my door and stops quickly. "Megan, have you seen my shoes?"

"I think they got pushed under the couch last night, Mrs. Cooper."

"Oh, thank you so much Megan! And please, I've told you, you can call me Lily."

"All right, Lily, but you'd best get those shoes so that you can have a wonderful evening with your husband. I'll be right down."

"Thanks! Can you bring Livy down with you so I can say goodnight before we leave?"

"Sure thing."

I run a brush through my hair, and go next door to get Olivia, nicknamed Livy, the precocious 3 year old of the family. "Come on Livy, your mum wants to see you before she leaves."

"Do I have to come now?" Livy whines.

"Yes, you do, so let's go!" With that, I physically pick Livy up and carry her out of the room to the stairs. "Now walk down those stairs and say hello to your mum."

After Livy walks into the parlor, I hear Lily grab her up in a hug. Once I come in, Lily begins to give some instructions for the night.

"Now Livy, I need you to be good and help Miss Megan with Annie. Eat what she serves and go to bed when you're told."

"Yes ma'am."

"Megan, I've left some peas for Annie in the cooler. Livy can have whatever you fix. I'll be home long after the girls are asleep, so don't worry about having to stay up or anything."

"It's no problem." Hearing the sound of the door opening, I smile. "And I think your dear husband just arrived, so go and have a good night."

Lily walks to the door and calls back, "Actually Megan, it's my husband and other house guest."

"Bloody hell," I mutter. "This could be a disaster."

"I guess you can ask Lt. Speirs for help if they get out of control."

"Of course. Have a nice evening."

Once Lily and her husband are gone, I turn to Ron and say, "Don't get in my way. Are you even any good with kids?"

"I wouldn't know. No siblings, never been married. And I wasn't planning on bothering you. But if you make enough food, I was going to eat here for dinner before heading out later."

"Fine. Dinner will be in an hour or two. I'll call you."

While Annie naps in the nursery upstairs, I play with Livy in the kitchen. Livy spends some time just coloring at first, but eventually we start playing hide and seek. After an hour though, I have to start on dinner, so I send Livy back to her crayons.

Since rationing is in full force, I decide to make a simple meal of chicken and vegetables from the garden. Lily's garden has carrots, onions, tomatoes, and other assorted fruits, spices, and vegetables. I pick some carrots and onions before heading back inside.

I dice up the onions and carrots before putting them in a pan with some broth to simmer. Taking the chicken from the cooler, I cut it up into strips and add it to the pan to cook. 20 minutes later, dinner is ready to serve.

"Livy, can you set the table for me while I wake up your sister?"

Livy gets up from the floor and gets the silverware from the drawer and puts it on the table.

Walking upstairs into the nursery, I pick up Annie, waking her up gently. "Hi angel, time for dinner." Anne gurgles and smiles and I head back to the stairs, calling out to Ron on the way. "Ron, dinner's ready."

"Thanks Megan, be right down." With that, I walk down the stairs and get Annie situated in her chair.

I get plates out of the cupboard and dish up the chicken. Setting the plates down, I go back and get drinks; Milk for Livy and Annie and water for myself and Ron. I'm interrupted as I hear a knock on the door.

"Livy, keep an eye on your sister, I'll be right back." I move to the door and open it to see a messenger from Sobel's office outside.

"Captain Kennedy, ma'am." He salutes, holding out a note. "From Captain Sobel, ma'am."

I return the salute. "Thank you, you can go." As I walk back inside, I open the note up. It says that I'm to report not to the assembly area in the morning, but to the lecture hall where the company will be having a mock exercise. "Great, another way for us to all get in trouble."

Folding the note and putting it in the pocket of my skirt, I go back into the kitchen to find that Ron has put the glasses on the table for me. "Thanks for that, Ron." I grab the peas for Annie and sit down to the table.

After saying grace, which is apparently hazardous when a 3 year old and baby are at the table, we settle down to our meal. For a girl with no younger siblings, I'm amazingly good at juggling feeding myself and a baby, not to mention a toddler. I have a whole new respect for mothers now.

Livy is a sweet child, but so demanding. She wants her food cut up just perfectly, so I have to do that, because apparently 'a man cannot cut up my food right!' I think I saw Ron crack a smile, but I could be wrong.

Annie's adorable, and has great aim. She must be a daddy's girl, because I am coated in strained peas, whereas Ron is still looking as fine as ever. I catch myself there, remembering what Lew, Bull, and the other men have told me; that I should watch myself around him. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I go back to feeding the baby, all the while laughing at her antics.

Ron finishes his dinner and puts his plates in the sink. "Thank you for dinner. It was very good."

"You're welcome. Good night." Feeling bad about being curt, but not knowing any other way to distance myself, I go finish feeding Annie. Once I hear the door shut, indicating that Ron has left the house, I collect our plates and put them in the sink. Grabbing a cloth, I wipe Annie's face of all the strained peas.

Glancing at the clock, I realize that it is 7 already and Annie needs to get to bed. Leaving the dishes and Livy for a moment, I go upstairs and spend a few minutes rocking and singing to Annie. I guess Annie likes listening to _Danny Boy_, because it only took one verse for her to be sound asleep.

Once I put Annie in the crib, I go back downstairs to do the dishes. Livy is singing nursery rhymes while coloring. I smile while washing up, then move to Livy to see what she is drawing. Livy has drawn her family, but has included me and Ron.

"Livy, why are me and the Lieutenant in the picture?"

"'Cause you are really nice. I think you two are kind of like an aunt and uncle."

"Oh, sweetie, that's so sweet of you." Hugging her close, I say, "It's about time for bed. Do you want me to read you a story?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, go upstairs and get ready for bed, and I'll be up in a moment." I finish drying the dishes and go upstairs to find Livy in pajamas sitting up in bed.

"Ok, honey. What do you want me to read?"

"Winnie the Pooh!"

"Ok, sweetie, here we go." I read the book to Livy, taking the time to make it interesting. At some point, she falls asleep on my lap.

Not wanting to wake Livy up, I let myself go to sleep in the bed.

_**Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading this! I love y'all for it! I know I kind of let this scene die here, but I'll end it better next chapter, since it runs together. Please, please review, let me know how you feel about it! **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, Jack, and the Coopers.**_

When I wake up, I look around, not quite recognizing where I am. It suddenly comes back to me that I fell asleep after reading to Livy. I slowly slide myself off the bed after moving the blanket. Then I stop, wondering how that blanket got there. I move while I sleep, sure, but I usually kick the covers off, not pull more on.

Remembering that I have training today, I shake off those thoughts and go back to my room to get changed. After a couple minutes, I've eaten some toast and am basically sprinting towards the base.

When I get to the base, Easy is already assembled and listening to Col. Sink brief them on the training exercise for the day. Bull turns around as I sit down on the wet grass.

"Where have you been, Miss Megan? You're late."

"Overslept. I was babysitting last night, fell asleep in Livy's bed."

"Well, it's a good thing Sobel isn't looking this way."

"No kidding, Gene. So, what's the drill for today?"

"Some sort of exercise. Sink's about to explain it."

As Gene finishes speaking, the three of us turn back to the front to hear what Sink says.

"Today's exercise is in taking an intersection. Lieutenant Winters and second platoon will come from the north. Captain Sobel and first platoon will come from the south. Third platoon will be split between Lt. Winters and Cap. Sobel. You will take the intersection and protect it from any hostiles. Any questions?"

No one speaks up, and Easy quickly separates into two groups. Sink motions for me to go with Sobel. Sighing to myself, I hurry over to Sobel's side.

"Captain Kennedy, you will remain at the back of the group, as a medic would, in case someone is *injured*." I could hear the scorn in his voice when he spoke, and let it roll off my back, knowing that speaking would just make it worse. "Let's go! Hi-ho, silver!"

With that, we move out towards the fields.

After about 20 minutes of steady jogging, we come to a fenced-in pasture. Sobel stops, looking confused. He asks the soldier next to him for a map. "Tipper, give me the map." Looking flustered, he tells Perco and Luz to take everyone back behind some cover about 50 yards away.

I know I shouldn't be laughing, especially since I'm an officer, but I can't help it. It gets worse when I hear Sobel ask Tipper and the other soldier left with him " where the god-damned hell are we?" I snort and a giggle escapes.

"Miss Megan?" A couple guys have turned around, but I'm not sure who spoke.

"Don't ever let on I did that. I shouldn't have set such a bad example."

"Sure thing."

Once we're all behind the trees, I hear a conversation starting up, although I'm not too sure of who all is participating.

"Sobel's lost, isn't he?"

"Yep, he's lost." That voice is Perco's. Perco then grabs Luz. "Luz! Hey, Luz! Can you do Major Horton?"

In a voice that is dead on with the good Major, Luz says, "Does a wild bear crap in the woods, son?" Everyone starts laughing, but are quickly shushed by Perco.

"Do you think maybe the good major can goose the schmuck, get us moving?"

"No way." At this, everyone objects and begs Luz to imitate Horton.

I quickly step in, although not to stop it. "Guys." Everyone shuts up really quick at the sound of my voice. "I don't really care what y'all do as long as I don't get any blame for it. Therefore, I'm going back to the other side of the tree line and will maintain that I never saw who was speaking."

Grins break out amongst all the men and as soon as I'm clear, Luz clears his throat to begin.

"Is there a problem Captain Sobel?"

Sobel whirls around. "Who said that? Who broke silence?"

Peering around the edge of the tree grove, I see Tipper speaking to Sobel, probably telling him that the voice sounds like Major Horton's. Sobel now looks even more freaked out at the thought of a higher ranking officer seeing him freeze up.

"What is the god-damned hold-up, Mr. Sobel?" All the men, and even me bust out in giggles.

"A-A fence, sir! A barbed wire fence!" Sobel is stuttering now.

"Oh, that dog just ain't gonna hunt! Now, you cut that fence and get this god-damned platoon on the move!" By now, everyone is giggling and can't stop.

"Yes, sir!" Sobel gets the wire-cutters in a state of panic. Finally, the fence is cut, and we are on the move.

As we jog up the path, Luz comes up to me. "Miss Megan, how far behind are we?"

I glance at my watch. "We're about 15 minutes behind schedule. Far enough behind that Lt. Winters will have moved his platoon on his own by now."

"Does that mean trouble for us?"

"I don't know Luz, and just shut up, before you get in trouble."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Hi-ho, silver!" Sobel cries out as we jog up the road. Glancing ahead, I can see Dick crossing the road, and his platoon in positions along the road.

When Sobel sees the men, he stops, looking both furious and embarrassed. "Back to base!"

Easy glances between each other, then follows Sobel."

_**I'm so sorry that this chapter took me longer than planned to get out. I've just finished finals, and I finally have time to write again. Thanks to all of you who have been reading this, and adding the story to your favorites and story alerts. I'm flattered. Please read and review! Thanks to the couple of y'all who responded to the poll. I think that Megan is going to actually have several big brothers in Easy. Chapters should be coming more regularly now, assuming that the holidays aren't too hectic.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, Jack, and the Coopers.**_

When we make it back to base, I breathe a sigh of relief. We may be in for some trouble, but at least it's no longer raining and cold. It's actually turned into a fairly nice day.

I change into a clean uniform and head up to Battalion HQ to drop off a list of what extra supplies I feel would be necessary in a war zone. As I exit the building, I hear a conversation that makes me grin in selfish joy.

"Who is the idiot who cut that man's fence?" I think it's General McAuliffe, but I'm not positive.

"I was ordered to, sir." Good old Sobel

"By whom?"

"By Major Horton."

"Major Horton?" McAuliffe looks like he's stifling laughter now.

"Yes, I was." Sobel, on the other hand is getting pissed.

"Major Horton is on leave, in London." McAuliffe walks off, calling, "get these cows out of here!"

Sobel looks around, furious, before stalking off towards his quarters. I sure hope he didn't see me lurking in the shadows, because I'll be in deep shit if he did.

That evening, while sitting outside finishing up some paperwork, I notice Sobel walking towards me looking none too happy. Guess I wasn't lucky enough to escape his notice earlier.

"Captain Kennedy, It would behoove you to not listen in to private conversations."

"I'm sorry, sir. It wasn't really avoidable, though."

"It was if I say it was. That said, Captain Kennedy, I cannot remove you for this, but you will be working extra hours at the hospital this week. Any emergency calls late at night will come to you, and you will work there during the day. It shouldn't bother you too much, since it is essentially what you will be doing during the war."

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Sobel salutes and I return it, before he stalks off into the night.

"My, that man has a temper."

"That he does, Lily, and there's nothing we can do about it. He's the CO of Easy, and he can bend us to his will." I sign the form and stand up. "Well, I'm heading to bed. Not much to do tomorrow, but I'm tired. Have a good evening."

"You too, Megan."

As I close the front door, I can hear Lily say something to someone I can't see. "Don't do anything stupid, or you'll bring the entire company down on your head."

Moving back to the window, I peer through the curtains. I can't see anyone. Who on earth is Lily talking to, and what are they talking about?

For a change, we actually have a free day, but since no one has passes, we're all confined to base. I've been spending my day with Bull mostly, as he seems to be afraid to let me out of his sight today. Normally, I wouldn't say anything, but it's a little too hovering, even for me.

"Bull, what the hell? You aren't letting me out of your sight, and I want to know why!"

Bull glances around to Lipton and Gene who have just walked up. They motion for him to continue. "Well Miss Megan, it's like this. You're really pretty, and Easy's baby sister.."

"Wait, BABY sister?"

Shuddering, Bull corrects his word. "Miss Megan, we see you as a younger sister that we want to protect. Therefore, you aren't allowed any dates, or any dances with men outside of Easy."

"WHAT?"

"C'mon Miss Megan, we just don't want you to get hurt, or…anything else."

"Gene, I know you're a good Southern boy and have been raised to protect women, but I can take care of myself."

"Sure, but just think of us as a bunch of extra brothers who want to look out for you."

"Right….and the entire company agreed to y'all coming over and saying this?"

Lip looks a little cowed. "Not the whole company, just me, Gene, Bull, Johnny Martin, Guarnere and Luz."

"Anyone else I need to go straighten out?"

"Don't do anything, they just want the best for you, and right now that means no men, for the duration of the war…and possibly after."

"BULL!"

"Ok, Welsh, Nixon, and Winters were in on it too."

Spying Lew and Dick walking down the street, I excuse myself. "Well, if y'all don't mind, I'm going to go speak to Mr. Nixon and Mr. Winters."

Crossing the street, I hear several variations of "uh-oh."

"Lewis Nixon and Richard Winters. Y'all have been meddling in my life." Hands on hips, I wait for an answer.

"Uh…Well…"

"Right. Y'all were acting out of a misguided feeling that y'all need to protect me."

"Megan, it's not that, it's just that we don't want you getting mixed up with the wrong man."

I fix a glare on Lew. "So let's see if I hear you right Lew. Y'all are going to make the decision on what men I may get involved with. And I have no say in the matter."

"Yep."

I turn my attention to Dick. "And you, the 'quiet and diplomatic' one went along with this?"

"Yes. I see you as a sister. What guy wants his sister mixed up with the wrong guy?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm an adult. I can make my own decisions."

"We'll see."

At this point we're cut off as a messenger from Sobel walks up, saluting. "With Captain Sobel's compliments, sir." The messenger hands Dick a message and walks back to the jeep.

Dick unfolds the message, and quickly reads it. "Ah, for crying out loud."

Lew looks over his shoulder, as do I. "He misspelled court-martial."

"Damn, seriously?" I shake my head at the stupidity of our commanding officer.

Dick folds up the note and puts it in his pocket. "I guess I'd better get going, before something else happens."

"See ya later. Bye Dick." Lew and I then head to find something to do till we find out what is going on.

_**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, especially those who gave me input about this chapter. Y'all are the best! Not sure how I'd do it without y'all. Let me know what you think. Thanks so much!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, Jack, and the Coopers.**_

I decide not to stay with Lew for the afternoon. Rather, I wander out towards the woods, thinking about what's coming. Before too long, we're going to be jumping into Europe, and anything could happen. Some of these amazing men I've grown to care so much for won't make it through the war.

As memories and thoughts threaten to overwhelm me, I sink to the ground, not caring about the dampness or dirt. Flashes of Pearl Harbor rush in front of my eyes, sweeping me back about two years to that fateful day.

I know that it simply isn't possible for everyone to survive in a war, but the incident with Sobel has brought it to the forefront of my mind. Good Lord, but Easy doesn't have a chance in hell of making it through the jump with Sobel in charge. He's always getting lost and the men hate him. I think it would be different if they just feared him, especially if he was at least a decent soldier. Thing is, he isn't, and that scares me more than any bombings.

Looking around and realizing that I'm alone, I allow a few tears to fall, and I send a quick prayer heavenward. "Lord, I don't know what you can do about Sobel, but please, keep these men safe from harm. All they want to do is go home, but instead they are here, fighting a war. Please watch over them. Amen."

Wiping my eyes, I get up and check my watch. "Shit, I've been out here for hours!" I brush off my clothes and start walking back to the base in town.

Lew accosts me as soon as I reappear. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you for ages!"

"Gee, sorry I wasn't where you expected, dad"

"Hey, hey, watch the sarcasm, sweetie. And don't call me dad; I'm so not old enough to be your father."

"Fine then, join the ranks of those who fancy themselves my older brothers and keepers. As if I don't already have two older brothers."

"But they're in Dog Company. Anyway, back to my original purpose. Dick's been put on mess duty while Strayer tries to figure out his court martial."

"Mess duty? But that's for the washouts who no one trusts to do anything else. Why is Dick…? Oh, never mind."

"That's not the best part either. The nco's, they all wrote letters to Sink giving up their stripes for as long as Sobel commands the company."

"But…this is war, Lew. Mutiny could cost them their lives, not just their stripes."

"I know. I'm trying to find a loophole to get Dick back with Easy."

"Ok, get looking then!" We split up, Lew heading to his room to do research, and I head to find the sergeants of Easy Company.

It takes a bit, but I finally find them in back of the town pub.

"Hey guys." I sit down on the low wall near them.

Starting, the men look up. "Miss Megan. Hi Miss Megan. What's up? Hey, it's our favorite nurse!"

"So, I hear you lot had a bit of a rebellion this afternoon."

Bull speaks up. "Well, we couldn't let this go on."

"I see your point. So, what is going to happen to y'all?"

"Don't know yet. Sink wants to see us all in the morning."

I nod slowly. "Ok. No matter what happens guys, just remember that there isn't a man in this company who would ever resent y'all for what you did. And I'll support y'all no matter what."

The guys mumble their thanks, many looking somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh, and Miss Megan?"

"Yeah Bill?"

"You managing all right at the hospital?"

"I'm alright. Just really tired. I'm up all day and most of the night. Not that I mind, I just wish I didn't have to be sleep deprived for no good reason."

"Fine, then you aren't going to the hospital tonight." Lip watches me start to shake my head and protest. "I don't care what Sobel says, you'll be no good to us if you pass out from exhaustion here in England."

"Thanks Lip. I guess I should be heading home now." However, as I get up, my gait belies my confident words, as I sway and nearly collapse.

I feel someone catch me, and mutter to the others. "She's a goner. Grab her stuff and follow me back to the house."

Guarnere answers. "Got it, Lip." As he finishes talking, I fall asleep in Lip's arms as he carries me home.

_**Thanks to all of y'all who have been reading this. Special thanks go out to those who have reviewed and added this to their story alerts. Just to let y'all know, I'm going to pull the author's note down in a few days. I just don't want y'all to think I'm deleting chapters. Thanks bunches!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, Jack, and the Coopers.**_

The next day, I wake up in my bed at the Coopers. For a moment, I wonder how I got here, then it slowly comes back. The letter from Sobel, Dick's court martial, my crying in the woods, chatting with the nco's, Lip carrying me home.

Stretching, I get out of bed. Regardless of how awful I feel, I need to know what happens to the guys who had the guts to stand up for themselves and the company publically. I rush to get dressed, hurriedly pulling my hair up into a bun while grabbing everything I need for the day. That done, I run out of the house, not even stopping for breakfast. Instead, I decide to eat on base so that I can hear what is going on.

While I eat breakfast in a corner of the room, I listen attentively to all the conversations, vainly hoping to hear about the Easy nco's. Unfortunately, no one seems to really know where they are. Since they aren't present, I guess that maybe they're dealing with Sink. So, I rush through breakfast, trying to come up with a reason to see Col. Sink. In the end, I decide to use an age-old trick of medics: the health of the men being related to the time spent off base.

As I stride up to the building housing regimental headquarters and Col. Sink's office, the men I've been looking for exit. They salute, and I just stand there, astonished, too surprised to react. Proceeding down the street, they give the same salute to Dick, who is supervising the unloading of a truck. Since I still have no answers, I enter the building and knock on Col. Sink's door.

"Come in," bellows the voice from inside.

Entering, I greet Col. Sink with a quick salute. "Col. Sink, I have a question for you."

Sink looks up, curious. "What?"

"Sir, the men rarely get passes, and I think that they really need some time away from the stresses of the army base. You and I know full well that the invasion is coming, and don't think for a second that the men aren't aware."

"So, what does that have to do with you showing up in my office?"

"Well, sir, I think that the men need to be able to have time off base. I know that they throw some parties here on base, and while that's all well and good, they need to get the hell out of here." Sink raises an eyebrow. "They need to have even just a single evening where they don't have to remember what's coming."

"Captain Kennedy, what has gotten into you?" I start to answer and he waves me off. "Not about what you said about the men, because I happen to agree, but about the swearing. I've never heard you swear before."

I smile guiltily. "Clearly you don't listen to all the gossip and stories floating around the base." Sink shakes his head. "Right. I didn't use to swear. I used some words that were pretty close, but I never swore. Not until I realized that the Japs were bombing Pearl Harbor. At that point, I just started using the first words that came to mind and well, I'd learned a lot of curses over my time at the hospital and I just started using them."

"Well, that explains part of why you fit in so well with Easy Company."

My gaze flies to Sink's, shocked. "Sir, why are you taking this so well? Any other man in your position would have exploded by now, and you're grinning."

Sink actually laughs. "Megan, you're like a daughter to me. Seems like everything you do just makes me love ya more. That and I can't seem to say no to you either."

"So the men get their passes?" I'm almost bouncing with excitement.

"Yes, Megan, they'll get the passes, for tonight in fact."

Giving into impulse, I rush forward and catch Sink in a hug. "Thank you! Thanks so much!"

Prying himself out of my embrace, Sink says, "You're welcome. You should probably head out now though."

"Oh, right." I turn towards the door before remembering my real purpose in coming here. "Oh, what were the Easy nco's doing here? I saw them on my way out, but didn't have a chance to ask what was up."

"They had written a letter resigning so long as Capt. Sobel is in charge of Easy."

"What happened?"

"Demoted Sgt. Harris to private, transferred him out of my regiment. Busted Sgt. Ranney down to private. Didn't do anything to the others except dress them down. Not much I could do, seeing as we're about to invade Europe."

"Colonel, I think you were a bit harsh. Did you ever think that there was a reason for their actions?"

"What reason? They were acting in mutiny."

"Maybe something that Capt. Sobel did caused them to have to make this choice. Such as court-martialing and reassigning Lt. Winters for no reason, just made up charges?"

"I'll look into it. You'd best go."

"Yes, sir." With that, I snap a salute, and turn to go back to work.

Sink stops me at the door. "Oh, and Captain?"

I turn back. "Yes, sir?"

"Start packing your gear. We leave for Upottery tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir." I quickly hurry out the door to do as was suggested.

As I walk into the hospital, I spot Gene. "Gene!"

He turns toward the sound of his name. "Hi Miss Megan."

"Gene, did that shipment of supplies come in this morning?"

"It sure did. We've got plenty of everything. Why?"

"Cause we get to pack it all up. We're moving out in the morning."

Gene looks shocked for a moment. "Really?"

"Yeah, but don't spread it around. The formal announcement will be made probably later today."

"Sure thing, Miss Megan."

"Thanks Gene. See ya later."

"Bye."

Knowing that everything is mostly still in boxes, I head towards the main base again, just to see what's happening.

Walking up the main road, I see Dick standing stunned in the middle of the road. I wave my hand in front of his face to try and get his attention. "Dick? Dick, what's going on?"

Turning slowly, still in a bit of shock, Dick replies, "Sobel just left with all his gear. He's been reassigned."

My jaw drops. "Seriously? But that's great, because hopefully the new CO will be someone the men can respect and who respects the men."

"I'm sure Lt. Meehan will do a great job with that."

Dick and I whip around to see Lew standing behind us. "How do you know that, Nix?"

"Well, Dick, it starts with me being the intelligence officer. It also might be because Sink just announced it, right before he handed out passes for this evening."

"Oh, he gave them the passes! I'm so happy!" I gave Lew a huge hug.

"Wait, you knew?"

"Well, yeah, it was my idea. Oh, and I'm guessing Sobel's departure means you're back with Easy, right Dick?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Good. Now, if y'all will excuse me, I'm going to go introduce myself to the new CO."

_**Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading and reviewing. Y'all are what keep me going! **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, Jack, and the Coopers.**_

After wandering around for a bit, I finally find Lt. Thomas Meehan, the new commanding officer of Easy Company sitting in an office filling out some paperwork. I knock on the door, causing Lt. Meehan to look up. He almost comes to attention, but I wave him off.

"Can I come in, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, ma'am, you may." I enter and sit on the chair in front of the desk. "What can I do for you, Captain?"

"It's more along the lines of what I can do for you." Meehan looks confused. "Look Lieutenant, can I call you Tom?" He nods, unsure of what's going on, not that I blame him. "Grand. So, by your reaction, I can tell that no one's told you about me. I'm Megan Kennedy, a field nurse attached to Easy. I just wanted to come by and introduce myself now, since I know things will get even more crazy once we move to Upottery."

"How did you know we were moving already? The men were just told and I know you weren't there."

"Col. Sink told me earlier."

"Oh, I see Miss Kennedy."

"Heavens, don't call me Miss Kennedy. That's for people I'm not fond of. Just call me Megan. Lord knows the men all call me Miss Megan. It's much easier."

"Umm, all right then, Megan."

"Grand! Now, if you don't need me for anything, I'm going to be on my way to start collecting some of the medical supplies we'll need for the jump and move." Tom shakes his head. "Ok then, see you later."

As I walk back to the hospital, I pass Luz, Liebgott and Guarnere. "Miss Megan, wait up!"

I stop and turn back to them, watching as they run back towards me. "Yes?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing really, George, just packing to leave in the morning."

"Come on, Miss Megan, it's our last night here."

"Sorry Bill, but I have to pack the aid supplies too. Have fun with your passes tonight though, guys."

They look a little glum, but quickly perk up. "Will do! We'll even have a pint in your honor."

"Ok, Lieb, go ahead. Just remember that it's a long ride tomorrow."

"Yep! Bye Miss Megan!" they chime.

Continuing on, I enter the hospital and start gathering supplies. Sulfa, bandages, and morphine all go together. Plasma, operating tools, and other basic supplies go too. Once I have the main supplies gathered, I start going over the hospital, looking for anything I've missed. Passing the operating room, I stop quickly before turning and entering. Having some tourniquets would be a good idea, just in case. I grab a case and add them to the pile of supplies that are marked for transport.

Finally, I have all the hospital supplies together. Now I just need to get them loaded on a truck for tomorrow. I look around for anyone from battalion. Seeing none, I resign myself to getting up extra early to confirm the boxes get loaded.

Realizing that it is getting late, I head back to the house to pack my own bag. At least I don't have to think much about what to pack. I toss in my OD's and my dress uniform. My extra pair of OD's, which I'm lucky to have, only because I'm the only one who wears this size, I leave out to wear in the morning. I toss in all my other essentials, and close up the pack.

Placing the bag by the door, I walk downstairs, thinking about how impersonal that was. There is nothing of a personal nature packed, because we aren't allowed to have anything that would give away who we are or where we're from. Not really sure how that works when guys take pictures of their girl's with them and letters, but oh well.

I get a glass of water and prepare to head back upstairs for some much needed sleep when I hear the sound of voices outside. I guess everyone's back from their passes. The door opens and Lily enters with Paul, her husband.

"Oh, hi Megan!"

"Hi Lily, Paul."

"Did you go out tonight?"

"No, I had to pack."

"Eh, pity. We left the girls with a neighbor so we could have a night out. When do you leave?"

"In the morning."

"Well, sleep well then, and be safe."

"Thanks. Have a good night y'all." Lily and Paul go upstairs and I sit, finishing my water downstairs as opposed to upstairs. It isn't long before the door opens and closes again.

Ron enters, and goes straight for a glass of water, downing half of it before even noticing my presence, or so I thought.

"Hi Megan."

"Hi Ron. Did you have a nice evening?"

"Yea." He cocks his head to the side. "Do you know you have a little bit of an Irish accent? Didn't notice it when we first met, even though knowing you'd lived in Ireland."

I look at him sharply. "What on earth? I guess it's possible that I picked a little up, but I didn't think it was noticeable."

"Eh...what the hell, I'm going to sleep. My head hurts. Have a lovely evening Meggie."

Before I can correct him about calling me Meggie, he's gone. Oooh, but I could just shoot that man sometimes. Knowing that I need sleep just as much as Ron, I put my glass in the sink and go upstairs. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm fast asleep.

_**Thanks to everyone who's read and especially to those of y'all who have reviewed. I love y'all! I was wondering, how do y'all picture Megan? Thanks for reading!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**God bless Major Richard Winters. He was one of the best men that ever lived. The world has lost a wonderful man. I know he's finally at peace forever. Requiescat in Pace Major Winters. Jan 21, 1918-Jan 2, 2011**_

_**I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, Jack, and the Coopers.**_

I wake up to knocking on the door. "Yeah, come in."

Lily opens the door, saying, "Megan, you overslept, I don't know how. You said last night that you had to leave early. I can hear the trucks."

"Crap!" I spring up from the bed, and rush toward Lily. "Thanks for getting me up. I'm not sure how I slept so long either."

"Mmm-hm."

Turning back from the bathroom door I ask, "what does that mean?"

"It means that maybe it has something to do with a certain lieutenant telling me to make sure Meggie is up."

"What?"

"Lieutenant Speirs seems to have come up with a nickname for you." Lily is smirking openly by now.

"I hate that nickname." Scowling, I turn back to the bathroom. "But thanks, for making sure I was up."

"Of course. Doesn't sound like you hate the nickname very much though."

"Hush up!"

"Certainly."

I quickly go through washing my face and getting dressed. Once I'm done, I grab my bag and rush downstairs. Lily and Paul are sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey guys, thanks so much for having me here these past few months."

Paul hands me a scone from the table. "Megan, it's been our pleasure." I give him a hug,

I turn to Lily. "Kiss the girls for me? I didn't want to wake them up."

"Of course Megan. Be safe, hon."

Hugging her tightly, I whisper, "I will." Straightening up, I grab my bag. "I have to go. Bye guys."

I hurry outside and go straight to the medical truck. Checking the boxes, I find that everything is loaded. "I got up early, made sure it was on."

Spinning around, I see Gene standing behind me. "Thanks."

"Sure thing Miss Megan. Since I didn't see you around, I figured you were asleep and I should make sure things were squared away."

"You're an angel Gene. I overslept, and it's a miracle I got up."

"Yeah, I heard Lt. Speirs made sure you got woken up."

"You heard what?"

Gene raises his hands in a surrendering fashion. "Nothing, just that a few of the guys heard him mention to your landlady to make sure you woke up as he walked out."

I glare at Gene. "Ok, since we have to leave, I'm going to forget about asking why y'all were lurking by the house. Let's get a seat."

He looks relieved. "All right, Miss Megan, let's go."

Since most everyone else has already loaded up, Gene and I end up on a truck with medics from other companies. Not knowing any of them, I doze off for the duration of the drive to Upottery.

"Miss Megan, wake up!" I wake up to the sound of Gene's voice and the feeling of being poked.

"Gene, most people shake others awake, not poke them." I open my eyes, blinking against the sunlight."

"Sorry, but we're here, everyone's getting off and finding their tents."

Stretching, I sit up. "All right, Gene. I'm up."

"Good. I saw Meehan over there." He points to a tent a few down from where our truck was. "He can tell you where you're set up."

"Grand. See ya later." I jump down and head towards Tom. As I jog towards Tom, I pass a lieutenant I don't recognize directing some of the Easy men into tents.

"Tom! It's a lovely day in England! Can you tell me where I'm staying?"

He looks at me like I'm insane. "Megan, did you have straight sugar for breakfast or something?"

"No, I just took a nap on the ride down here. So, where am I staying?"

"You're crazy."

"Welcome to what the rest of Easy has known for a while. Ask them about my outburst on the first day if you want proof."

"Be that as it may. You'll be staying in the aid station tent."

"Grand! Thanks so much!" I start to leave, before turning back. "By the way, who is the new lieutenant?"

"Lieutenant Lynn Compton, but he goes by Buck."

"I can see why. I'll have to introduce myself."

"Megan, give him a day to settle in."

"I'll give him time, cause we just got here and I have to get settled too. But he should be ok. See ya later Tom."

"Sure Megan."

I start walking down the rows of tents to find that the supplies have already been unloaded into the tent. Entering, I find that a corner of the tent behind some boxes is empty. Setting down my pack, I head back out to find Easy.

Turns out there was nothing to do for the rest of the day other than bandage up a few sprained ankles from soldiers being too enthusiastic about jumping off the trucks. As a matter of fact, the next several days were boring.

_**Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading this! Especially those of y'all who take the time to review, or add it to your favorites or story alerts. Y'all really make my day. **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, and Jack.**_

Finally, the officers were told to report for a briefing. The briefing was taking place by individual companies, since there were so many units assembling for the invasion.

When I walked in, Tom and Lew were standing on a podium in front of a map. Sitting down, I know that it's finally time to know where we're landing. "It's about time."

"We're going to Normandy."

I turn my head to look at Dick. "I said that out loud?" He nods. "Ok. How do you know it's Normandy?"

"We've been doing training jumps, which you managed to get out of." I raise an eyebrow at the sarcasm in Dick's voice, but let it slide. "On the last jump, I had a compass, and Meehan and I figured out where the landings would be."

"Nice. They're starting, let's pay attention." With that, we both face front to hear the news.

"This is called Operation Overlord. Otherwise known as the invasion of Europe. It will take place within the next few days during a window of favorable weather conditions. I'm going to turn it over to Lt Nixon to explain the beaches."

"The invasion will be launched over a 30 mile stretch of beaches. These beaches are codenamed Sword, Juno, Gold, Omaha, and Utah. Sword, Juno, and Gold beaches will be taken by British and Canadian forces. Omaha and Utah beaches will be taken by American forces. The objective of the 101st is to take the town of Carentan, linking up Utah and Omaha beaches. Sainte Marie-du-Mont will be the first objective of Easy Company. It's close to Utah Beach, and will provide access to the main roads that haven't been flooded by the Germans."

Later that day, Tom and Lew give the same briefing to the entirety of Easy Company. Except for adding a more specific time table, 4 hours before the sea landings begin, it is the same thing. At the end, Tom has some instructions for Easy.

"Start packing up your gear this afternoon to make sure everything is together. If anything is wrong, see one of the ncos, or myself or Lt. Winters. Medics…" Tom glances at me.

I step forward. "Medics, come see me at the aid tent. I have your supplies ready for y'all."

That evening, we're told that the drop is June 5, meaning that we'll leave late on the 4th, tomorrow.

On the evening of June 4, emotions are running high. Everyone is looking forward to being able to jump into France and kick some Kraut ass, as some of the men are fond of saying. I'm walking around the company, making sure that everyone is getting their gear packed and doing ok in general.

I pass Frank Perconte and Joe Toye packing their gear, when I hear Joe mention that he would like brass knuckles. I stop, crouching down for a moment.

"So Joe, I hear you want brass knuckles."

"I do Miss Megan. Know where I can get some?"

"You're like a kid in a candy shop hon. Try Patrick, from Fox company. I think he has some, but no promises."

"Thanks Miss Megan!" Joe jumps up to go check it out. I turn my attention to Frank.

"You doing ok Frank?"

"Yea, just getting ready. This stuff is insanely heavy."

"Well, you'll be ok, just try to balance the weight. It'll make it easier to move around."

"Thanks Miss Megan. See you later." With that, I move on and Frank goes back to packing.

Just as I finish making my rounds, I hear Tom call for Easy to assemble. "The Channel coast is socked in with rain and fog. So, no jump tonight. We're on a 24 hour stand down. Be ready to move at any time."

Setting my gear down, I decide to go see the movie that is being shown. Standing up, I find John standing there.

"John, a girl could think you're stalking her the way you just appear."

"Miss Megan, I'm not the one paying attention to you." I give him a quizzical look. "Anyway, that's not my point. Do you know where Monte-Cassino is?"

"It's in southern Italy, why?"

"Bill Guarnere's brother was killed there. He doesn't know."

"Oh no! Are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going to try to let him find out by accidently having my wife's letter end up in his pocket. I just wanted you to know in case he flips. I know you can calm any of us down."

"Thanks for the warning. Have a good evening, ok?"

"You too Miss Megan."

I don't want to watch a movie, so I grab a book from the pack in the tent and go sit outside the building the movie's in. After an hour or so, Bill comes rushing out. When he spots me, he comes over.

"Miss Megan, hi."

"Hi Bill. What's up?"

"You remember me mentioning my brother Henry?"

"Sure. On the boat over you mentioned he was in North Africa."

"Well, he's not anymore. He was killed at Monte-Cassino."

I lay a hand on his forearm. "Bill, I'm so sorry."

"Where is that, anyway?"

"Southern Italy."

Bill leans back and looks at my face. "You knew?"

"John warned me, just in case. He wanted to make sure you were doing mostly ok."

"Thanks for listening. It does help, a little." Standing up, he says, "I'm going to get some sleep. Night Miss Megan."

"Goodnight Bill."

I also get up and start walking back to my bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow, and I need to be alert. I see Dick and Lew talking in the distance, but I'm tired and don't feel like walking over. As soon as I hit the bed, I'm dead to the world.

The next morning is heralded by heightened expectations. The news at breakfast is that the invasion will definitely be on, and so no one does much except finish checking gear. Over, and over, and over. Some of the men chat amongst themselves, but even the liveliest chatterboxes and comedians like George Luz are quiet and solemn.

After we eat an early dinner, everyone is sent to the airfields. We coat our faces with black paint and grease mix to hide our faces in the dark. I grab a box of airsickness pills to hand out. Walking among the men lined up, I give out instructions. "Take one pill now, and the other 30 minutes into the flight."

As I pass Dick, I give him a hug. "See you in France, Dick."

"You too Megan. What plane are you on?"

"The plane with Sink and Lew. Wasn't room on the regular Easy planes. I just wish I didn't have the feeling that I'll be swimming before this is all over."

"Don't say that. Have a good jump Megan."

I give Dick one last hug and head back to my plane. Lew gives me a boost up.

"Megan, with all this gear I can't even tell where you are."

"Don't start. It is so darn heavy, and all I have is a sidearm, not a rifle."

"Love you too Megan." As we sit down on the benches, the planes begin to take off further up the tarmac.

As my plane lifts into the air, I see the base below us, and I say a quick prayer. "Lord, keep the men alive. I know this won't be easy, or without loss, but so help me God, I'm going to do the best I can. Please, spare as many men as you can. Amen."

_**Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading. Your support and reviews are what makes this all worthwhile! I actually found it rather appropriate that it was rainy and foggy last night as I finished this up. I know there's no comparison of Georgia to the English Channel, but it seemed fitting.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**I should have said this at the beginning, but this is based solely on the miniseries and what little research I have been able to do outside of it. I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, and Jack. **_

We've been in the air for a few hours, and I wake up to Lew shaking my shoulder.

"What?"

"You fell asleep. Word just got passed back that we're coming close to the drop zone. I figured you wouldn't want to sleep through it all."

Shoving him lightly, I mutter, "wiseass." I sit up straight as flak starts pouring into the air. "Not that I could sleep through this anyway."

Everyone starts grabbing onto the benches as the plane begins to swing around. It must be worse than I thought, if we have to fly like this to not get hit. At least I can see out a bit. Even though Lew and I ended up with seats at the back, there is a small door that we can see out of.

The whole group of planes is getting lit up by the bursts of anti-aircraft fire. In the distance, I see a plane take a direct hit and start falling rapidly to the ground, burning all the way through.

The red light finally comes on, and it's time for us to hook up and check equipment. Sink was elected jumpmaster for our plane, so he gets to call out the orders.

"Hook up!" Everyone takes their hooks and attaches them to the line running the length of the plane. These will help our chutes open properly.

"Equipment check!" I hurriedly check Lew's pack to make sure that he has all the lines right, nothing crossed, and that everything is in the right place. I then let Lew check my pack.

"Sound off for equipment check!"

"12 ok!" That's for me.

"11 ok!" That confirms Lew's pack.

"10 ok! 9 ok! 8 ok! 7 ok! 6 ok! 5 ok! 4 ok! 3 ok! 2 ok!"

"1 ok!" With that, Sink finishes up the check. Now we just wait till the pilots turn on the green light.

I see men dropping all around us, and I'm surprised that we haven't gotten the green light yet. I guess that maybe the drop zone is a little further.

Finally, the green light comes on, and everyone begins moving forward to jump. When Lew gets there, he turns back and yells, "See you on the ground!" He then throws himself into the air.

I'm the last one on the plane. I take a deep breath before leaning forward and letting gravity take hold. As I leave the plane, I sense the pilots turning to start getting the hell out of dodge.

That turn saved my leg bag from being blown off. I can feel it being tugged at, but luckily it stays put. Now that I'm free, it's time to get to the ground safely. Looking down, I try to figure out where I am.

Crap! That's water! I'm either coming down over a flooded field, the Douve river, or the ocean. None of which is a good option. I pull on the risers, trying to get back to dry land. Hell, I don't care if I land over Omaha Beach at this point. I just would rather not land in the water.

No such luck. I land in the water, and I'm immediately grabbed by an unseen current. Great! I'm either in the river or in the ocean. A violent tug of the water tears my leg bag off. I hate losing the bag, but at least I can move around in the water now.

Swimming strongly, I aim towards the shoreline I can just barely make out in the darkness. The current is really strong, and I'm being buffeted around, but I persevere. I finally make it to the shore after a few minutes. Lying on the ground, I catch my breath and take a moment to let my muscles relax.

After a couple minutes, I force myself to get up and figure out where I am. "Ok Megan, time to figure out where we are." I crawl up to the top of the bank. Looking around, I can tell that I landed in the river, not the ocean, for which I am so very grateful.

Looking around, I can only see trees and fields, but in front of me, I can hear the sounds of waves crashing against the shore. With relief, I realize that this means I've exited the river on the side nearer to Utah Beach and St. Marie-du-Mont. I make sure that everything I have left is in its place and quickly make my way to the nearest trees. It's the closest cover and I need to get a look at my map and compass.

Scrambling into the brush, I kneel down and fumble for my map and compass. Once I've got them out, I pull off my helmet to use as cover for the light. Looking over the map, I find the river, then St. Marie-du-Mont. Ok, so I have to head north about 5 km. Packing up the map and compass, I mutter, "yeah Megan, just head north and avoid all the German batteries that will be everywhere." Giggling a little, I stand up and stretch. After I moment, I calm down and move as quickly and quietly as possibly towards St. Marie-du-Mont.

After about an hour of walking, dawn arrives, making it more difficult to hide from the German patrols looking for stray shadows. Shortly after the dawn breaks, the first shells begin to explode. The first wave of the seaborne invasion has begun. Picking up my pace, I continue moving towards my destination, knowing that I can't do anything for those men in the landing crafts, but I can do something for my own company if I ever find them.

I figure it to be about another half a kilometer to the town when a voice calls out, "flash!"

Spinning and crouching in one move, I return with, "thunder!" Col. Sink comes out of the trees, and I rush over and give him a hug. Stepping back after a moment, I apologize. "Sorry sir, I'm just really happy that you made the jump ok."

Sink grins. "Relax Megan, I don't mind. Just don't let it get out that I'm a softie." We start walking again.

"But you're not. Just for me, right?"

"Fair enough. But that does give me the right to act like your dad and approve or disapprove of anyone you may choose to become involved with."

My gaze flies to meet his. "Come on! I've already got the ncos and officers of Easy acting like my big brothers and making unilateral decisions. You're going to join them? I've already got older brothers, ones related by blood too."

"Your blood brothers are in Dog Company and therefore not around enough to do everything brothers should, so it's good that Easy has stepped in. As for me, I already told you you're like a daughter to me, so you see my point."

"Ok, just don't get upset if I start calling you Dad." I smirk, wanting to see how he responds to this.

"Not too often? I want to keep you out of trouble."

I hug him again. "Thanks Dad." Sink smiles and we move on again.

"So, where did you come down?"

"The river. You?"

"A few miles from here, but on dry land. Just got turned around a bit in the dark."

"Be glad you're not soaked." We both fall silent after this.

A few minutes later, as we approach a farm just visible from the woods, a voice hails us. "Flash!"

"Thunder!" we quickly reply. Exiting the trees, Sink and I meet a young private who has obviously been given sentry duty.

He salutes, saying, "they'll be glad to have you two here, sir, ma'am."

"Where are they set up private?"

"I'm not really sure where everything is ma'am, but I know they're setting up the headquarters at the farm, so I guess medical will be close by."

"Thanks."

As Sink and I enter the farm, we realize that while a lot of men have beaten us here, there's nowhere near the amount of men that should be here. "Colonel, I'm going to find out where the medics are gathering. If you need me, you should be able to find me there."

"Great. Thanks Captain." He hurries off, and I turn to the nearest soldier.

"Corporal, do you know where the medics are setting up?" He looks up, startled for a moment.

"Actually ma'am, I think you might be the first one here."

"Really? It's been 3 hours since the drops. I'm the first medic here?" At his hesitant nod, I force myself to relax. It's been a long morning, and it certainly seems to be chaotic. "I'll talk to the officers then. You rest up."

"Yes, ma'am."

I walk off in the direction that Sink had gone just a few moments prior, hoping to find someone who knows. As I do, I keep looking for anyone I know, but no one seems to be here yet. Entering the partially destroyed building, I see Sink and Strayer talking.

"Sorry to disturb you, but do you know if any medics have set up an aid station yet?"

Strayer answers, "Not that I've seen Captain Kennedy, so you'll be in charge of setting it up."

"Yes, sir." Saluting, I leave the building to find someplace that will work.

_**I'm sorry this has taken so long to get posted. My life has kind of gone to pieces and I'm trying to get it back together. Thank so much to all of you who have been reading. Special thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review: AivieEnchanted, Queen Amy, Dancing Chika, Emy-022, KatieRose380, and mouse. Y'all are the best and you keep me writing. I have the next couple chapters that go with 'Day of Days' finished and will have them posted either later today or tomorrow. Thanks again for all your support!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**This this is based solely on the miniseries and what little research I have been able to do outside of it. I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, and Jack. **_

Turns out that I am in luck. Just a little bit away from where headquarters is set us is a large building that must have been a barn. Seeing several ncos that I don't recognize, I get their attention. "Guys!" They turn around. "I'm going to start setting up an aid station in here. Can y'all direct any wounded and medics here?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Great, thanks!" As they scatter in different directions, I head inside to figure out how to make the best out of what I have. Within minutes, men are coming in with wounds ranging from scratches to lost limbs. I work quickly, gradually getting help as other medics begin to arrive.

After a bit, as I get up from treating a broken arm, I suddenly sway. Someone grabs me from behind, steadying me. Once I'm secure, I turn around. "Gene!" I throw my arms around him and hug him tight. "When did you get here?"

"About a half hour ago Miss Megan, but you were too busy to notice."

Stepping back, I look him over. "Well, you appear to be in good condition. Who did you come in with?"

"A couple of guys from Able and Charlie, and a few from the 82nd. We all got scattered pretty good. What about you?"

"I landed in the river and met up with Sink about a half a kilometer from here."

"The river?" Gene looks shocked.

"Yep! At least it's better than the ocean." Gene looks like he's about to respond when we're interrupted by a shout from outside.

"I've got a wounded man out here!" Gene and I run outside. It's Jack.

"Jack, what? Are you hurt?" My eyes scan his body, looking for blood.

"It's not me, it's Brian. He landed in a tree. His head's bleeding pretty bad and he busted up his leg when he fell."

"Ok, let's get him inside." Between the 3 of us, we manage to get Brian inside without too much jostling.

Once we have him settled on a makeshift cot, Gene and I quickly assess his injuries, Jack hovering over us. As I move to inspect Brian's head, I bump into Jack. "Jack, you need to go do whatever it is your company is doing. I'll find a way to let you know how Brian is." Jack hesitates. "GO!" Jack nods tersely and leaves.

With Jack out of the way, I can finally look at Brian's head wound. As I start to wipe the blood, Gene questions me. "How bad is it?"

Looking closely, I answer, "It's not deep. Unfortunately, head wounds just bleed a lot. He may have a concussion, and a nice scar, but that will be it. What about his leg?"

"It's shattered. He'll either need lots of surgery or he'll lose it. Either way, it's a ticket home."

As Gene speaks, I draw in a shuddering breath, then let it out slowly. "As much as I hate the fact that he's hurt so bad, I'm still relieved that he's going home. At least Mum and Dad will get one child home from this war." I begin to bandage Brian's head as Gene shoots me an incredulous look.

"Miss Megan, do you really think that any man in Easy is going to just let you die? We need you. Not to mention someone else who would be awfully mad with you gone." As he speaks, he gives Brian a syrette of morphine and starts a splint.

"Who are you talking about? Sink?"

"Nope, Lt. Speirs."

"He would not get mad if I die. This is a war Gene, people die and there isn't anything we can do that will change that. When it's our time, it's our time."

'No offense ma'am, but he thinks an awful lot of you and would be pretty ticked if something happened."

I finish bandaging Brian's head, and look up at Gene. "We're friends, Gene. Everyone gets upset when a friend dies, but we have to move on." Gene looks like he's about to respond when a call comes from outside.

"Medic!" Gene runs out and comes back with Lip and Popeye.

Lip helps lay Popeye on a bed. "What happened Lip?" He looks uneasy. "Well?"

"Everyone from Easy that's here was sent to a field near Brecort Manor to take out some German guns firing on Utah. We used the Kraut trenches for cover, but Popeye here got hit in the ass."

"Gene, I think the guy would prefer it if you took care of this." Popeye nods vigorously, and I draw Lip off to the side. "Anyone else hurt?"

"Not totally sure Miss Megan. I don't think there were many."

"Thanks Lip. I'll try to get over to wherever y'all are set up soon." He starts to leave. "Wait!" Lip pauses and turns around. I run up to him and give him a tight hug. "I'm glad you're ok."

He returns the hug, saying, "I'm glad you are too."

Heading back to Popeye, I can see that Gene has gotten him patched up. "Hey there, how ya doing?"

"I'm doing ok Miss Megan, just a bit sore."

"I'll bet. I hear y'all took on some guns firing over Utah."

"That we did ma'am."

"No heroics, right? No one did anything stupid?' Popeye looks nervous for a moment. "Spill!"

"Um, well, Toye almost got busted up by a grenade…twice. You already know about me. Malarkey ran out into the field trying to get a Luger for his brother. Apparently didn't get shot at at first. They must've thought he was a medic. Winter's was using potato mashers to set of TNT. And then Speirs takes the 4th gun, pretty much by himself." By this point I'm openly glowering, not too pleased at some of the unnecessary risks the guys have been taking. "Ma'am?"

"Doesn't Joe know enough to avoid grenades?"

"Well, there really wasn't time. From what I heard, it was all pretty quick."

"And why in the name of all that is holy would Don run out in the middle of a battle just to try and get a souvenir for his brother?" I hold up my hand. "Don't answer that. Dick, I can understand that. He probably didn't have fuses for the TNT and was improvising. But Ron, what the..?" I force myself to calm down. "You just rest Popeye and we'll get you back to hospital. I'll come check on you later if I can."

"Thanks ma'am."

Patting him on the shoulder, I go back to work. Several hours pass, in which I continue to treat men with assorted wounds. A little but after midday, a doctor comes in. "Captain Kennedy."

Standing up, I answer. "Yes, sir?"

"Major Strayer wants you back with your company. Says they're moving out. The other medics have already gone."

"Yes, sir." I finish bandaging the soldier's leg before grabbing my gear and heading outside for the first time in a while.

_**Thank so much to all of you who have been reading. Special thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review: AivieEnchanted, Queen Amy, Dancing Chika, Emy-022, KatieRose380, mouse, and **__**gothique4**__**. Y'all are the best and you keep me writing. I have the last chapter that goes with 'Day of Days' finished and will have it posted either later today or tomorrow. Thanks again for all your support!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**This this is based solely on the miniseries and what little research I have been able to do outside of it. I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, and Jack. **_

"Megan!" Hearing my name, I look around.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Lew Nixon and Dick Winters. Care to give a girl a lift?"

"Hop on." Dick and Lew reach down and each grabs an arm, pulling me up onto the tank.

"Where on earth did y'all find a tank to hitch a ride on?"

"Lew came in on it. Said he wanted to put it to work."

"Right. And this has nothing to do with you just not wanting to walk?" Lew starts to defend himself, but I cut him off. "I'm joking Lew. Oh, and Dick? I'm hearing a lot of things about Brecort Manor."

"Brecort Manor?"

"That fight over the German guns I told you about Lew. What have you heard Megan?"

"Well, I heard that Joe Toye almost got wounded by a grenade twice, Popeye got shot in his ass, Don Malarkey ran into the open field trying to get his brother a luger, you were using potato mashers to set off TNT, and Ron took the last gun mostly by himself. Did I miss anything?"

"Where did you hear all of that?"

"From Popeye, after Gene patched him up."

"Ok, well, that's pretty much everything, except for just a few details. Toye didn't have time to get out of the way of the grenades-"

"I heard."

"I can't tell you about Malarkey, because I wasn't there. I didn't have a choice about using the grenades to set off the TNT, because I didn't have fuses. And when Speirs went after the last gun, he was running out of the trench, way ahead of the men that made it with him."

"He did WHAT?" Dick and Lew cringe. "I can understand some of his men getting hit, cause I'm sure there was a lot of crossfire, but why hell was he out of trench?"

Lew breaks in quickly, trying to keep me from losing my temper. "I don't know, Megan. You'd have to ask him."

"Oh, I will."

As we move farther into town, it grows dark. When the tanks stop, we are told that we have about an hour to find whatever food we can before we move out again. As the 3 of us hop off the tank, I see Leibgott come out of a truck. "I'm going over there. See ya later."

"Bye Megan. Sure."

Walking over to the truck, I can hear voices. I lift up the flap. "Gents, mind if I join y'all?"

"Hey Miss Megan. Sure, come on in." Guarnere gives me a hand up.

"Don, what are you cooking? That stinks!" My observation sets the rest of the men to laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Well Miss Megan, for starters I'd like to know what it is about the officers that makes you criticize my food. And second, I'll repeat what I said to the lieutenant. If you have a reservation someplace else, I'll be happy to come with you."

Holding my hands up, I say, "ok, ok! Sorry Don. Just serve it up, will you? We don't have that much time." Grumbling a little, Don dishes out whatever he has cooked up. "My thanks, good sir."

After a minute of eating, Dick pokes his head under the flap. "Evening."

Guarnere acknowledges him. "Hello sir."

"Did something die in here?" I start laughing along with the rest of the guys.

"Yeah, Malarkey's ass." Sisk answers that, amid laughs.

Dick looks a little confused, so I enlighten him. "Apparently, it is the role of the Easy company officers tonight to insult Don's cooking. First Buck, then me, and now you." Dick just nods.

After we calm down a bit, Buck asks, "Any word on Lt Meehan yet, sir?"

"What?"

"No, not yet." Dick looks at me. "No one has seen him or anyone from his plane yet."

Guarnere addresses him next. "Don't that make you our commanding officer sir?"

"Yeah, it does." Toye passes Dick the bottle of whatever alcohol they've been drinking.

Guarnere says, "Joe, the lieutenant don't drink." But Dick takes the bottle anyway.

Looking at it pensively, he says, "It's been a day of firsts, don't you think?" and takes a quick swallow.

With respect, Guarnere nods and says, "yes, sir."

Leaving, Dick says, "carry on." A moment later though, he returns. "Oh, Sergeant?"

Looking at him, Guarnere replies, "sir?"

"I'm not a Quaker." He leaves and laughter breaks out.

"He's from Lancaster County, probably a Mennonite."

"Bill, what made him say that?" The laughter abruptly stops as they realize I have no idea what is going on.

"When we were coming in this morning, Bill and Winters got into it cause Winters didn't have a weapon and had to wait while we took out a German patrol. Bill jumped the gun and started shooting early and Winters got on him for it, so Bill called him a Quaker."

"Bill dear, you need to get it together. I know it's hard, but try to remember that he's a good leader." I step over Joe and Buck to get to the flap. "Have a good evening gents."

"Bye Miss Megan. Evening. Good night."

Jumping out of the truck, I look around. Spying Lew, I head in his direction. "Lew!" He stops and waits for me. "Where did Dick go?"

"He went up the hill. I don't think he wants to be bothered. He lost a man in the Brecort assault and it's hitting him pretty hard."

"Right, I'll leave him alone then. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am. I had a pretty easy landing and hike or well, ride in. What about you?"

"I'm doing ok. I've just been really busy all day. The hardest part was my broth-" my voice breaks and I take a shuddering breath. "My brother Brian was hurt in the landing. Head injury, maybe a concussion and a shattered leg. He's going back to the states, but it'll be a hard road for him."

Lew's arms wrap around me, hugging close. "He'll be ok Megan, just remember that. And you can write to him, knowing he's at home."

I hug him back, then pull back to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Lew. I'll remember that. Oh, I have to find Jack. I promised him I'd let him know how Brian was. Have you seen anyone from Dog around?"

Lew points to a building just next door. "I saw Speirs go in there just a little bit ago."

"Thanks. I'll see you when we move out." As I walk towards the building Lew pointed out, I see Ron exit. "Ron!" I hurry forward.

Ron turns around and stops. "Megan. Glad you made the jump safely."

I laugh. "Yeah, landing in the river made for a nice soft landing. I'm glad you're ok too. Especially considering that suicidal move I heard you made at Brecort."

"I had to do my job."

"But you could have stayed in the trench. But I'm not here to debate that. I'm here for my brother Jack. When you see him will you pass on a message for me?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I'm not sure if you'd heard, but Brian, my other brother was hurt in the jump. Jack brought him in and I promised I'd let him know how Brian was."

"No, I didn't know. How is he?"

"Brian's got a concussion and a shattered leg. I'm not totally sure what will happen to the leg, but Brian will definitely be going home."

"I'll let your brother know. I'm sorry about your brother."

"Me too, but I'm trying to remember what Lew told me. At least he's out of this war and going home." I give Ron a hug. "I'm glad you're ok."

"You too Megan."

In the distance, I hear a yell. "Easy company! We're moving out!"

"I've got to run. Take care!"

As I run off, I don't hear him answer, "you too Meggie."

_**Thank so much to all of you who have been reading. Special thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review: AivieEnchanted, Queen Amy, Dancing Chika, Emy-022, KatieRose380, mouse, and **__**gothique4**__**. Thanks also to those who have added this to your favorites or story alerts. Y'all are the best and you keep me writing. Thanks for your support! I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapters done since I'm swamped right now, but I'll get them to you just as soon as I can.**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**This is based solely on the miniseries and what little research I have been able to do outside of it. I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, Jack, and any soldiers you don't recognize. **_

The company is running around, everyone grabbing gear and grouping together to move out. Dick finally arrives to give us a short briefing.

"Some German troops have been sighted outside the town of St. Come du Mont. We think they're trying to take it back and push us back to the beaches. Second battalion is going to hold them off. Let's go."

With those brief words, everyone starts moving. After about an hour and a half of walking, we find the first group of Germans.

"Find some cover!" Everyone dives behind buildings, trying to avoid the onslaught of bullets that the Germans are sending our way. Buck lands next to me in a doorway.

"Megan, you ok?"

"I'm fine Buck. Anyone hurt?"

"Not that I've seen yet." When I try to peer out, he yanks me back, just in time to miss the bullet that shatters stone right where my head was.

"Thanks. How many are we facing?"

"Looks like a small group, so it shouldn't take too long if we can ever get out of cover. We should get moving." With that, both of us get up and start jogging in the direction of the gunfire.

When we get to the square, I can finally see what's going on. And I can hear the cries of men who have been hit. "Medic!" I run in the direction of the yell to find a young private from Fox company writhing in pain on the ground. He's clutching his belly, so I pry his hands off.

"Hey sweetie, what's your name?"

"Wilson."

"Ok hon, let's see what we have here." I pull his jacket away from his wound. It starts gushing uncontrollably. Just seeing how much blood he's already lost so quickly, I know he's lost, but I don't give it away to him. Not that it matters too much. I guess you do kind of know when you are going to die.

"I'm dying aren't I?" Wilson looks up at me through panic filled eyes. "I don't want to die!"

"You're going to be fine! Just relax." Grabbing a syrette, I inject the morphine into his system. It only takes a moment to take effect, just in time for a look of peace to cross his face before his eyes close forever.

There's no chance to stop and think about what happened, because the cry comes again, and again, and again. After a few hours, it seems that we've discouraged the Germans from coming back to St. Come du Mont.

Exhausted, I just drop down in the square and start to doze off. As I drift off, I hear Dick telling Easy to stand down and get some sleep.

The next day I wake up feeling surprisingly refreshed. Sitting up, I notice the reason. Someone draped a quilt from one of the houses over me. I fold the quilt and leave it sitting on a bench before walking back to Easy's HQ.

Dick and Lew are looking over maps when I walk in. "Hey gents, no one else to play with this morning?"

Lew looks up and grins. "Afraid not Megan. Everyone else is checking on the guys that made it in overnight."

"Really? Who all has made it?"

"Well, I saw Blithe come in with Talbert, Gordon, and Shifty. Not sure about everyone else."

"Thanks! I'll go check up on everyone." When I'm halfway out the door, I turn around in the doorway. "By the way, thanks for the quilt last night."

Dick and Lew look up, startled and confused. "What quilt Megan?"

"Come on Dick, don't play dumb. The quilt that I was covered with when I woke up this morning. I definitely didn't have it last night when I fell asleep."

"Megan, we didn't do that."

"Really? Wonder who did." With a perplexed look, my voice trails off as I head outside.

I walk toward the center of town to see who all is here. All the guys are showing off souvenirs and chatting around. Liebgott is showing off a ring, Tab has a German camo poncho. I see Blithe next to Frank and Dukeman, looking shocked, so I head that way.

"Boys, how're we doing today? Looks like most everyone has made it. Glad to see y'all all in one piece." Seeing Frank start to pull up his sleeve, I say, "and not a word about all your 'treasures.' You have too many."

Frank looks disappointed. "Miss Megan, you spoil all my fun."

"You'll live. Blithe, how are you?"

"I, I'm ok ma'am."

"Ok, well you let me know if you need anything." As I finish my statement, Harry steps out into the square.

"First platoon, on your feet!" He takes a swig from his canteen. "Easy's moving out! On your feet!" Everyone gets up and moves towards him. "Listen up! It'll be dark soon, and I want light and-noise discipline from here on. That means no talking, no smoking and no playin' grab-fanny with the man in front of you."

Boyle gets brave and steps forward. "Where're we going lieutenant?"

"We're taking Carentan."

"That sounds like fun." I lean over and smack Hoobler. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For being a smartass. Pay attention and shut up"

"Yes ma'am." The guys chuckle around us.

"Thanks Megan, for contributing to the crowd control."

"Aw Harry, dincha know I'm just a glorified babysitter when it comes to this lot?"

Amid more laughs, Harry continues his speech from before. "It's the only place where armor from Omaha and Utah Beach can link up and head, inland. Until we do they're stuck on the sand. General Taylor's sending the whole division."

George takes the opportunity to do an impression of General Taylor. "Remember, boys, just give me three days and three nights of hard fighting and you will be relieved."

Hoobler volunteers to take point and scout as the platoon bursts out in laughter.

"Alright, Hoobler lead scout." Harry sees Blithe. "Blithe, glad you could join us."

"Thank you sir"

"First platoon, fall in behind F company. Let's shake a leg!"

As the company moves out, I grab Harry's arm. "Harry, did I really sleep pretty much all day?"

"Yeah, no idea how though, cause people have been walking around all day."

"Ok, thanks. Let's get crackin."

After about 45 minutes, I'm thoroughly sick of being in the middle, since we've already lost Fox once. They 'got turned around in the dark.' What crap. Even if it was completely dark, which it's not since there are things on fire, they have maps and compasses. When the column halts for a second time, I walk up to Harry in time to hear Frank ask Hoobler, "again?"

"What happened?"

Harry comes back. "Perconte, go back and pass the word to hold up. Hoobler, take Blithe and find F company."

"Yes sir. Come on Blithe." With that, the three men vanish down the line.

"Harry, what is going on?"

"We lost F company."

"Again, seriously?" I'm so mad at this point that I just start pacing, swearing in Gaelic.

Meanwhile, Dick has joined us up front. "Did you send someone?" Dick asks Harry.

"Yeah, I've got Hoobler and Blithe out there now."

Lew asks as he walks up, "why have we stopped."

"This is about officers crapping out on their training Nix." Dick looks at his watch. "Come on, let's get this show on the road. Megan, want to come with?"

"No, I'll probly be the one who loses me temper and gives away our position. Not that the Germans aren't already knowing that we're headin straight for Carentan."

The guys cock their heads at me, looking quizzical. "What?"

Nix answers for all of them. "Nice accent Megan." With that they move off into the darkness too.

Great. Now other people are noticing an accent. What has gotten into me? Or is it just the fact that I'm irritated at being on a hike with incompetent people leading the column. Deciding not to worry about it for now, I sit down and wait for the guys to come back.

When they do, with F company in tow, I breathe a sigh a relief. 45 more minutes give or take of hiking to Carentan. Then we'll stay hidden outside the town till light to start the assault.

_**The mysterious blanket idea is not mine, it belongs to Sweet A.K who used it in her story "The Butterfly Effect." She has graciously allowed me to use her idea. Y'all should give her story a read too. It's really wonderful.**_

_**Thank so much to all of you who have been reading. Special thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review: AivieEnchanted, Queen Amy, Dancing Chika, Emy-022, KatieRose380, mouse, and **__**gothique4**__**. Thanks also to those who have added this to your favorites or story alerts. Y'all are the best and you keep me writing. Thanks for your support! I'm so sorry that this has taken over 2 months to get up. I found out that some of my problems with school were caused by a reoccurrence of my previous thyroid problems, so I've been busy dealing with a multitude of doctors appointments. I've also been a little distracted getting settled into my new job. I'm hoping to have the rest of the chapters for the Carentan episode up this weekend, and maybe part of the Replacements episode before summer term starts on the 16**__**th**__**. Thanks for sticking with me!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**This is based solely on the miniseries and what little research I have been able to do outside of it. I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, Jack, and any soldiers you don't recognize. **_

Shortly after daybreak, Easy is ready on the road leading into Carentan. We are currently shielded by the hill, but I know that that will change the instant we start moving. I'm with second platoon, at least to start, because Dick doesn't want me in the first wave. Never mind that that's where I'll be needed first.

Dick and Harry are currently looking at the town and discussing the plan. They both look at their watches, then Dick starts to come back, telling 1st platoon to get moving. As soon as they have started, he's next to me calling out, "Second and Third, move!"

With those words, we're all on our feet and running towards Carentan. Before we get more than a few steps, machine gun fire opens up directly in front of us. "Cover, find some cover!" The cry echoes around the company, and men head for the ditches, or behind buildings. Some men have already fallen.

I stop to check on the man nearest me. Seeing that he's gone, I quickly move to get some cover myself. As bullets begin to trace across my path, I dive behind some bushes. "Ouch!" Lucky me, I had to pick the thorny bushes to use for cover. I take stock of myself. Just superficial cuts, minimal bleeding. The bruises tomorrow will be gorgeous though from where I landed on my hip and elbow.

Once the bullets no longer seem to be so close, I look out to see where the men are. Not seeing many, I gripe to myself. "Great, so we're all spread throughout town. I sure hope there's still decent communication going on, or this is gonna be nasty."

Heading into the town itself, I move at a jog, using the buildings for cover. "Well, at least I know the general direction they're heading. Towards the Germans. Boy are we all crazy. We volunteer to jump out of perfectly good airplanes, then we run straight towards the gunfire. Oh the things we do."

I stop talking to myself when I see Gene ahead of me treating several men. Heading over, I say, "What do you need?"

"Take the other guy, I've got this one."

"Right." No further conversation is needed. Looking at the man, I immediately zero in on the bullet hole in his shoulder. "Hey, did that bullet go through or is it still there."

He groans before answering. "It went through, hurt like hell."

"Ok then, let's get you patched up." I inject some morphine before starting. Grabbing a packet of sulfa, I sprinkle it over the wound, then roll him over a bit and do the same on the exit wound. I pull a large bandage out of my bag and tie it tightly around his shoulder. "Ok soldier, got you patched up. Just hang out here till the backup arrives and we'll get you out of here. You won't be pulling any stunts, but you'll be fine."

"Thanks Miss Megan."

"You're welcome. Gene?"

"Yep, all done here, let's go." He looks up at me as we start walking. "What happened to you?"

"Dived behind a bush for cover, this is a present from the thorns."

"Right. Take care not to do that too much, ok?"

"I'll do my best."

We work our way into town, treating men as we go. Some will be fine, don't even need to go to the aid station. Others will stay in the hospital for a while. Some guys will be going home. Others aren't so lucky and don't make it. I feel the now familiar semi-detachment that comes with the battlefield come over me. I can't afford to care too much, to stop and think. I have to treat and move on.

"Medic! Medic!" With those twin cries, Gene and I separate, running towards the men who need our help. Sprinting around a corner, I see Liebgott supporting Tipper.

"I skid to a stop, sliding onto my knees. "Hey Tipper, how's it going?"

"Not so good"

"Well, we're gonna get you fixed right up." As I speak, I inject a syrette into his thigh. Once Tipper's face eases somewhat, I start bandaging his legs up.

"Miss Megan, is he going to be ok?"

"Yeah, Lieb, but it's gonna be really hard for a while. He's probly going home. The important thing though is that he's alive."

"Thanks." He looks relieved.

"I need to get going. Get him out of the street." I jog over to an overhang when there is some cover.

Seconds later, More and Malarkey duck in to avoid a sniper. More asks, "Do you see what I'm seeing?"

Don and I look along his gaze to see Father Maloney, the chaplain giving the last rites to a dead man.

Don answers, "Crazy fools the Irish."

"You should know."

I can't help but add my two cents. "Yes Don, cos it's not like we get lumped in there either." He smirks before moving on. Looking back at Father Maloney, I call, "Father, I'm all for the last rites, but maybe you shouldn't be in the middle of the street with snipers out there." He just shakes his head at me. Oh well, I can't really blame him seeing as I do basically the same thing with the living.

A little bit later, with the streets having quieted down a bit, I go with some of the walking wounded to the aid station. When I get there, I see Gene bandaging Dick's leg.

"Dick, what the hell are you doing in here?"

"A ricochet shot caught me in the leg. Doc's got it under control."

"Good. Gene, you need me, I'll be around here."

"Alright."

As I turn to head for other beds, Dick stops me. "Megan, we'll be moving out soon and heading to a defensive position east of here. It's high ground, and the only direction they can come from with the flooded fields everywhere else.

"Ok, we'll be ready."

When Dick leaves, I ask Gene if there's anything I need to know. "Actually yeah, there is. Blithe, he had hysterical blindness. Said he couldn't see for a while. After Winters talked to him though, he seemed to get better, but I'd keep an eye on him. He still looked a little shocked."

"Got it." With that, I start making the rounds of the beds.

A few hours later, I stiffly get to my feet. "Gene, I'm going for a walk. No one's come in for a while and it's pretty stable here. You should get some air too."

"Ok Miss Megan. Have a good walk, and I'll get out soon. We'll probably be moving soon anyway.

I walk around town, just thinking, not even noticing where I'm walking till someone calls my name. "Miss Megan!" I jump, before looking around. "Down here."

Looking down, I see Don, More, Skip and Muck laying about on the steps. "Hi boys, what's going on?"

Muck answers, "oh More was just saying how we'll be in Berlin by Christmas."

Laughing, I say, "well, don't jinx us."

Suddenly, a shadow falls over me, followed by a voice. "Enjoy it while it lasts." I look up to see Ron. "We'll be moving out soon."

More inquires, "Out of town lieutenant? Already?"

"That's right." With that, he just walks off, only to be stopped by More's next words.

"Don't they know we're just getting settled here? Ron spins around, and I'm surprised to see something akin to a cross between a scowl and disgust on his face before he spins and stalks off.

Muck turns to More, saying, "That could have been worse. You know you're taking your life in your own hands when you talk to him that way? Isn't that right Malark?

"I told you, I didn't actually see it."

Skip looks at them both. "What, Speirs shooting the prisoners or the man in his own platoon?"

"What?"

Everyone looks at me, startled. Skip starts to explain. "Well, supposedly the guy was drunk and refused to go on patrol. Who knows if it's true?"

Muck takes up the story. "Well, I know a guy that said that Speirs hosed those prisoners."

Blithe, nearby, asks, "Why? What for?" I listen closely, because this certainly could explain some of the renewed fear around Ron.

"Well, on D-day, Speirs comes across this group of Kraut prisoners, digging a hole or something under guard. He breaks out a pack of smokes and shares it with them. Even gives them a light. Then all of a sudden he swings up his Thompson and-" Muck imitates the sound of a machine gun firing. "-he hoses them."

Skip contradicts him, saying that he heard that Speirs didn't do it. They all end up agreeing to disagree.

Shaken, I get up. "I've got to go guys. We'll be moving out soon though, so don't get too caught up in stories."

I hurry back to the aid station to grab my gear. Gene sees me and sets me down.

"Miss Megan, your face is white! What's going on?"

"N-nothing really. I just heard the stories about Ron and the prisoners on D-day. I'll be fine."

"Look, no one knows what's true and what isn't. Even I don't."

"I know, I'm just shocked to hear the discrepancy in the stories. 8 men, 10 men, 30 men, he didn't do it. I don't care what actually happened."

Lip sticks his head in the door. "Time to go."

"Right." I turn to Gene and we both have a tight smile for each other. "Let's go."

Exiting into the daylight, we form up with Easy and start to march towards the high ground.

_**Thank so much to all of you who have been reading. Special thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review: AivieEnchanted, Queen Amy, Dancing Chika, Emy-022, KatieRose380, mouse, and**____**gothique4. Thanks also to those who have added this to your favorites or story alerts. Y'all are the best and you keep me writing. Thanks for your support! I'm hoping to have the rest of the chapters for the Carentan episode up this weekend, and maybe part of the Replacements episode before summer term starts on the 16th. Thanks for sticking with me!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**This is based solely on the miniseries and what little research I have been able to do outside of it. I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, Jack, and any soldiers you don't recognize. **_

"Doc! Hold up!" Gene and I turn around to see Spina jogging up to us.

"Hey there." I greet Spina with a smile, Gene nods. "Come to join us for a little hike?"

"Indeed." We start walking again. "Do you know where we're going?"

"High ground. Going to make sure the Germans can't take back Carentan."

"Alright then."

Suddenly, artillery fire begins to fall all around us, followed by machine gun fire.

"Shit!" Grabbing Gene and Spina, I shove them towards the ground. "They know exactly where we are!"

I can hear some shouts from ahead, telling the men to head for the nearest hedgerow. We get up and follow along, subconsciously splitting up amongst the men as we do.

I slide to a stop next to Buck, who is trying to establish some semblance of order amongst the men. "Spread out! Find some cover and fire back at those Kraut bastards!"

As the men start shooting back, I shout in Buck's ear, "anyone hurt?"

"Not that I've seen here. Keep an eye out though, this isn't going to be pretty." Buck turns away to shout at a private for sticking his head up too far when he shoots.

I settle down in a central spot, waiting for the cry to come, knowing without a doubt that it will.

Before too long, it gets dark. I'm patching up a head wound when Harry stops by.

"Megan, nice setup you have here."

"Aw Harry, you offering to redecorate?"

"No, I'm actually giving you a notice to move. Looks like we're going to be spending the night here, so everyone's digging foxholes and hunkering down."

I finish tying the bandage on the soldier with me. "Ok, you're good to go." He scurries off, and I turn my full attention to Harry. "Ok, I'll start digging."

"Or you could come share with me, since I'm already dug in for the night. I'm even right by your favorite people."

"Oh, and who would they be?" I try to look innocent.

"Bull and Guarnere."

"Well, in that case, I suppose I can join you in your lovely residence for the night."

"One warm and dry bed coming up." As if on cue, it starts to rain.

I roll my eyes. "Did you have to say warm and dry Harry? Now it's raining." Pouting just a little bit, I pick up my bag and stand up.

"And you're whining. Come on, no one's going to be shooting in this. Let's get you some sleep."

"Ok." Harry steers me in the direction of his foxhole, and we start walking. Once we get there, I promptly stretch into a comfy position and go to sleep.

When I wake up, it's still raining, and I can hear singing in the distance. I groggily sit up, muttering, "who the hell is singing in this weather?"

Soft laughter comes from near me, and Bull answers. "Well Miss Megan, apparently the Germans decided that having a rainy evening was enough reason for a sing-along." I grab a handful of mud and sling it in his direction. With a 'plop,' I hear it hit its mark. "HEY!"

"You'll live boys, it's only a bit of mud. Now shush, I'd like to get some more shuteye before someone does something stupid."

"Sure thing Miss Megan. Sleep well."

But sleep isn't in the cards for me. "Megan, is there a reason that Bull and Guarnere are covered in mud?"

"As a matter of fact, Dick, Harry, there is. They were being smartarses and I decided that they needed to be punished for it. I'm tired, can I go back to sleep?"

"Megan, what is up with the sarcasm? You're rarely like this."

"Dick, I'm tired, wet, and Harry promised me a warm and dry foxhole. I know we've got shit to deal with in the morning, so I was hoping to get some rest beforehand."

"Ok. Just fair warning, if the Germans don't attack beforehand, we're attacking at first light. We can't give up Carentan."

"I'll be ready." With that, I scrunch down into the hole, looking for a comfortable position.

"MEDIC!" I jump up, and quickly climb out of the foxhole. When I reach the cry, I find Talbert leaning against a tree and Gene trying to get a look.

Gene's job was made harder by Liebgott and Smith hovering. As I can see that Gene has Tab's situation in hand, I take on Liebgott and Smith. "What happened?"

Smith starts stuttering, saying, "I didn't mean to, he looked like a Kraut." Knowing that I won't get much out of him, at least for now, I turn to Joe.

"Joe, I need you to tell me what happened?"

"Yeah." He runs his hand through his hair. "Tab was coming back from patrol, and went to wake up Smith for his watch. Because of the rain, he was wearing a Kraut raincoat, so Smith, when he wasn't awake quite yet, just reacted to the sight and started stabbing him with his bayonet."

I pat both their arms. "Thanks for telling me. Y'all don't need to worry about it too much though, cos I'm sure he's gonna be fine." I look at Gene for confirmation, who nods. "Just be more careful in the future. Smith, go ahead and start your patrol. I think it'll help you clear your head."

"Ok Miss Megan." Once he sets off, I turn to Joe.

"Joe, you need to get some shuteye. Everyone else is catching a few winks. From what I can see, you haven't really slept." He shakes his head. "Go to sleep. Even 20 minutes will make a huge difference."

When Joe nods his acceptance, I get up, and suddenly sway violently. Joe and Gene lunge to catch me. "What was that Miss Megan?" Gene demands.

"I think I'm just really tired, and I haven't eaten." Gene immediately reaches into his bag and hands me a piece of bread and a chocolate bar.

"Eat them." Too tired to argue, I just do what I'm told. "Have you been sleeping? Eating?"

"Umm, sleeping, yes. Eating….not so much?" I smile guiltily. "I've been more worried about y'all."

"Megan, you need to eat." I look up to see Dick standing at the edge of the foxhole.

"I know, I just get distracted."

"Go back to Harry's foxhole and get some sleep. And eat when you wake up."

"I will, I promise." Shakily, I get up and walk back to Harry's and my foxhole, where I immediately fall asleep again, not hearing the conversation that followed me back.

"She hasn't been eating right for a while, has she?"

"I think that meal Malarkey made the night of the jump was the most she's eaten in a while, even before the jump. Something has her really distracted, or worried, or something."

"Then we all need to keep an eye on her to find out what. As her self-appointed company of older brothers, we can't afford to lose our favorite nurse and sister."

"Too right."

_**Thank so much to all of you who have been reading. Special thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review: Captain Ty, AivieEnchanted, Queen Amy, Dancing Chika, Emy-022, KatieRose380, mouse, andgothique4. Thanks also to those who have added this to your favorites or story alerts. Y'all are the best and you keep me writing. Thanks for your support! I'm hoping to have the rest of the chapters for the Carentan episode up this weekend. I'm sorry this took a while to get out. Thanks for sticking with me!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**This is based solely on the miniseries and what little research I have been able to do outside of it. I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, Jack, and any soldiers you don't recognize. **_

I wake as dawn turns to day, colors streaking across the sky for a second before the sun rises. Hearing voices nearby, I stretch and climb out of the foxhole to see Harry getting first platoon ready to attack. Boyle comes down the hill with a bag in his hand.

"Outpost got ammo. Grabbed a bit for us." He tosses it around to the men.

"Morning." I sit on the edge of the foxhole and rub my eyes.

Everyone turns around. "Morning Megan," Harry says. Hoobler tosses me a piece of bread and a cereal bar from his ration pack.

"I have ration packs, you know. I can feed myself."

The guys look at me like I'm nuts. "Will you?" Malarkey asks.

"It's too early to eat. Not to mention, I ate the bread and chocolate only a few hours ago."

Harry shakes his head, saying, "Winters' and Doc's orders. You have to eat."

"Yeah yeah, I'm eating." While I eat breakfast, Harry goes back to his briefing.

"Ok, so fire and maneuver is the plan. Dog and Fox are on the left flank, right with us. Questions?" Everyone shakes their heads. "Alright, let's make them holler."

Perco looks at his watches. "It's 9:30 in the evening in Chicago. Must be nice."

"Yeah, real nice. Everyone there gets a full night's sleep."

"What is with the snappiness? You were in a mood last night too."

"Doesn't matter." As I answer, Dick gives the order to move out.

We never get the chance to move, as a shell comes hurtling over our heads. "Everyone down!"

Dick runs off to check the lines, and Harry starts giving orders. "Pull the OP in! Get the radio and pass the word to keep cover and get some fire started."

"Medic!" At the cry, I jump up and run towards the sound.

When I reach the edge of Easy's line, I find a young man with a shot through his side. "Ok sweetie, just lie still." I can see some shrapnel in the wound. "What's your name?"

"Adamson, ma'am. Will Adamson. Dog Company."

"Ok Will, let's get you taken care of." Moving quickly, I carefully pull all the pieces I see out before pouring sulfa onto the open wound. He moans in pain. "I know it hurts hon, but this will keep the infection out." Wrapping the cut quickly, I tie off the ends of the bandage. "You're good to go. Let's get you back from the line a bit."

"And go where ma'am? I'll go to the aid station when we're done here."

"You're all stubborn! Ok, but be careful!"

Will goes back to firing. Not hearing any cries for a medic at the moment, I watch the battle. The mortars have gotten set up and are sending shells back to the Germans. Smoke is beginning to fill the air with haze and the acrid smell of gunpowder.

BOOM! Everyone looks up at the new sound. "What was that?" someone asks?

BOOM! BOOM! Explosions start to land near us. "TANKS!" My eyes fly to the ridge, and I can just make out the silhouettes of several tanks coming right towards us.

Shells start falling closer, and I drop to the ground, trying to make myself as small as possible.

"Everyone back! Get out of here!" I raise my head at Ron's shout.

"Ron, what's going on?"

"This position is going to be overrun. We're pulling Dog back." A shell hits close, throwing us both back. Once we get back up, Ron grabs my arm. "You're coming with us. There's no way you can get back to Easy."

"No kidding!" Picking up my medic bag that had fallen, I start running after Ron. Shells continue to fall around us as we struggle to get out of range. Finally, the shells stop following us through the brush.

I stop to catch my breath. Looking back towards the line, I see that Easy is still getting hammered. "Damn! I really wish I were back there helping them out."

"Megan, if you'd tried to get back there you'd be dead."

"I guess you're right. Well, since I'm here, I guess I'll be a temporary Dog Company medic. Let's find the rest of your company."

As we start walking to the group, I hear a cheer go up. "Shermans!"

"Well Megan, looks like your boys will be getting a break. The cavalry has arrived."

"Thank goodness!" I give Ron a quick hug. "Let's go hook up with Dog, then I'll let the guys know where I am."

For the next hour, I move from man to man in both Dog and Fox companies, treating everything from bruises, to broken bones, to gunshot wounds, to shrapnel and worse. When everyone has finally been seen, I get up and look around. The tree line has been decimated by mortars. Trees are gone, run over by the tanks. Blood covers the ground. "Oh God, what a mess. Please help me find Easy."

"MEGAN!" I spin around at the sound of my name and see Dick, Harry, George, Don, and Bill coming towards me.

"Hi guys!" When they reach me, Dick starts talking faster than I've ever heard him talk.

"What are you doing back here? We were afraid you were dead when we couldn't find you."

"Whoa Dick, slow down. I'm fine. I was right next to Dog's line when the tanks started shelling us, and after a few got too close, Ron had me come with Dog as they fell back."

"Good thing too. That flank got crushed." Bill grabs me up in a bear hug. "I'm so glad you're ok."

I hiss in pain. Bill lets go quickly. "What's wrong?" Everyone else crowds round.

"I probly have a few bruised ribs from when one of the shells sent me and Ron flying. I'll be fine. Didn't even notice till now."

"Doc!" Harry flags down Gene, who comes running. "Need you to take a look at Megan, she got thrown by a tank shell and has some pain. She thinks it's bruised ribs."

"Probably is, but I'll have a look. We're moving back into town anyway, right?" Dick nods. "Then once we're back in a building, I'll have a look."

Several hours later, I've been diagnosed as having bruised ribs and orders 'to not get near anymore Kraut tank shells.' I think that may have been told to me by every man in the company.

"Gene, can I go now, or is someone else coming to tell me what to do?"

"You can go, but take it easy tonight. They're not horribly bruised, so you should be fine in a day or so. The guys have fixed some grub in the next square over. You'll feel better once you've eaten."

"Thanks. I'll head that way in a bit." Getting up, I walk to the door before stopping. "Gene, do you know where I can sleep tonight?"

"Easy officers are next door. Winters said you were in the bedroom on the second floor."

"Thanks! I'll see you later." I grab my gear by the door and walk outside into the twilight.

Heading into the building next door, I find the room Dick gave me. I set my gear down on the chair and sit on the bed, thinking I'll only rest for a minute then get some food.

I wake up several hours later to find that it is the middle of the night. I push back the covers, the stop. Racking my brain, I can't remember for the life of me pulling up the covers. Looking back at the bed, I can see that it is still made, but there was a blanket covering me. "Who is bringing these blankets? That's twice now." I find the light, and see that there is also a plate of food sitting on the dresser.

Laughter comes up the stairs. Smiling, I pick up the plate and head downstairs to find out who's still up. Walking into the drawing room, I see Harry and Lew playing poker and Dick reading some papers. "Well good evening gentlemen."

They look up, surprised. "I thought you were asleep, since we haven't seen you in hours," Lew said.

"Yeah, I was asleep. Someone apparently thought I'd wake up though, since I found this plate of food in my room." I held up the plate.

Dick replied, "wasn't us. We have some food for you here." He pointed to a covered dish on the sideboard.

"And y'all didn't get me the blanket?" They all shake their heads. "Ok then, still don't know that answer. Well, I'm going to eat, then I'm going back to bed."

Lew and Harry went back to their poker game, and Dick went back to his reports as I ate the surprisingly good food. After about an hour, I started nodding off, so I said my goodbyes. "See y'all tomorrow."

"Night Megan. Goodnight. Sleep well."

The next several days are rather monotonous, simply because I can't go anywhere. Turns out my ribs are worse than I thought, so I'm pretty much confined to headquarters while the guys go out on patrols.

Finally, we get the news that we are being relieved and sent back to England for well deserved rest. I'm beyond ready to have some time to unwind. Even though I haven't been on the line, seeing the men come back injured gets me every time.

Just the other day I helped patch up Blithe who'd been shot in the neck while on patrol. He'll be fine, but seeing him so shocked and in pain really got to me. I don't know if he'd really gotten used to the idea of war yet, and now to be in so much pain.

"Miss Megan?"

Pulling myself from my thoughts, I turn to see Gene and Spina in the doorway. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, just wanted to tell you that we're moving out of here, heading back to England."

"Ok, let's get going. Help me finish packing all of this stuff." Between the three of us, it only takes a few minutes, and we're piling on the trucks with the rest of the guys.

"Miss Megan! Feeling better?"

"Yeah Bull, loads. It's been weird not seeing y'all every day. I've been hidden away in the aid station."

"Well, you'll have time to catch up when we're back in England."

I give him a quick hug. "That I will. But there's something I need to do first." Standing up on the bench, I quickly command the attention of Easy. "We're heading back to England folks! I would like to ask that you refrain from getting hurt on the way back, cos that's just not right. I've got a hug for each of ya when you get back, so please behave! Love ya all!"

As I sit back down, and a cheer goes up, the trucks begin to roll, taking us back to England.

_**Thank so much to all of you who have been reading. Special thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review: Liliesshadow, Captain Ty, AivieEnchanted, Queen Amy, Dancing Chika, Emy-022, KatieRose380, mouse, and gothique4. Thanks also to those who have added this to your favorites or story alerts. Y'all are the best and you keep me writing. Thanks for your support! So sorry this took so long to get out. Classes were a lot harder than I had thought, and I've been behind the whole way it seems. I'm done on Monday though, so I plan to get some more writing done before fall term starts in August. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me thus far! Your critiques and reviews are invaluable!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**This is based solely on the miniseries and what little research I have been able to do outside of it. I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, Jack, and any soldiers you don't recognize.**_

A few days later, we arrived back in Aldbourne. Grinning, I look around to see everyone else has grins on their faces too. Jumping off the truck, I walk around giving the guys hugs to welcome them back to England. "Welcome back y'all!"

"Miss Megan, you're forgetting us!"

I turn towards Bill, Bull, Joe, and Lip. "No, I'm just saving you lot for last." I give them all a big hug and kiss on the cheek. "Write your families, tell them you're home. I'll see y'all later."

"Bye Miss Megan."

Still smiling, I start to walk towards the center of town, when a motorcycle and sidecar come flying down the path. Jumping out of the way, I stop to see what idiots are driving.

"Oh Lord have mercy!" I mutter to myself when I see Alton More and Don Malarkey climb off. "Alton! Don!"

They both freeze and spin around. "Hi! Miss Megan!"

"What are y'all doing?"

Don looks at Alton before replying. "Celebrating being alive."

"Really? On a US Army motorcycle?"

"We borrowed it."

"I can see that Alton. Do me a favor. Send it back to where you got it, and don't do that again."

"Yes ma'am. Ok."

"You're both nuts. Go home and get some rest." Shaking my head at the insanity, I resume my walk into town.

A short while later, I find myself approaching Lily and Paul's home. A feeling of calm washes over me, as though my body is telling me that it's been a long month, and I've come home. I knock on the door, then step back to wait.

Lily opens the door with Annie in her arms. "Megan! You're back."

"I'm back. May I come in?"

"Of course! You're still living here." Shifting Annie to her hip, Lily gives me a one-armed hug. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Me too." I take Annie from Lily, enjoying the weight of her in my arms and the sweet, fresh baby scent. "She's gotten so big, and it's only been a month."

"So has Livy." You'll see Livy later, I'd dropped her at the neighbor while I fixed supper. Paul will bring her home with him from work."

"Can I help you with anything?"

"Absolutely not! You just go upstairs to your room and rest a bit. I'll call you when supper's ready. Do you mind taking Annie upstairs and putting her back in the playpen?"

"Not at all." As I start upstairs, Lily calls back."

"Oh Megan, do you know if Lt. Speirs will be back for supper?"

"I know he's here, but I have no idea if he'll be here for supper or not. I haven't spoken to him in a little bit."

"All right, thank you. By the way, some letters for you were delivered here. I left them on the vanity in your room."

"Thanks Lily, I'll probly get to them after supper. I'm about to crash."

"I'll wake you."

"Thank you so much." With that, I head upstairs.

After setting Annie in her playpen with some toys, I enter my room next door. Sitting at the vanity, I look at the letters. There are a few from Corinne, One from my parents, one from Brian, and several from school friends. Too tired to read them right now, I set them back down, get up and move to sit on the bed.

I take off my shoes and jacket, then lay down on the bed. As I pull up the quilt, already dropping off, I think, "it's good to be alive."

_**Thank so much to all of you who have been reading. Special thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review: .X, Heartbeats77, ber1719, Liliesshadow, Captain Ty, AivieEnchanted, Queen Amy, Dancing Chika, Emy-022, KatieRose380, mouse, and gothique4. Thanks also to those who have added this to your favorites or story alerts. Y'all are the best and you keep me writing. Thanks for your support! Sorry this took so long, and that it's kind of short. My muse has abandoned me lately, and I'm trying to force her to come back. Hopefully, it won't take so long for the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me thus far! Your critiques and reviews are invaluable!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**This is based solely on the miniseries and what little research I have been able to do outside of it. I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan and anyone else you don't recognize.**_

When I wake up, it's to daylight streaming through the window curtains. I change into a skirt and blouse before heading downstairs.

"Good morning Megan." Lily greets me as I walk into the kitchen. "There is some toast sitting on the table still, if you are hungry. You slept through supper last night."

"Thanks." Picking up a piece of toast, I inquire, "what time is it?"

"9:30 in the morning. You must have been exhausted." Lily sets the plate she was washing onto the counter and dries her hands. "Lt Winters stopped by last night at suppertime looking for you, but when I told him you were sleeping he said not to disturb you and to let you sleep as long as you wanted. Something I should know? That's definitely not normal for the Army."

"No, it's not normal for the Army, but the guys in Easy have gotten more protective and are insisting that I make sure to sleep and such. I guess since they want me to rest, I'll take some time to read the letters and answer them. Call me if you need anything."

"Of course. I hope it's all good news."

As I leave the kitchen, I'm suddenly tripped up by someone latching onto my legs. "Miss Megan!"

I lean down and scoop up Livy. "Hi Livy! I missed you."

"You didn't say goodbye when you left! That wasn't very nice!"

"Oh Livy, you're great. I didn't want to wake you up since I left so early. Next time though, I'll be sure to leave a note. Will that work?"

Livy leaned back out of my embrace and pursed her lips in an adorable fashion. "That will do. I missed you so much!" With another snuggle, Livy squirmed out of my grasp and ran out of the room.

Laughing, I looked back at Lily to find her stifling laughter as well. "You weren't kidding when you said she'd grown. More assertive, more precocious, and bigger too!"

"Oh I know. She's getting so big. I'll see you later then?"

"Absolutely." Looking down to make sure I wouldn't trip over anyone else, I head out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

Once in front of my vanity that has the letters spread on it, I just sit and stare for a few minutes, marveling at the sheer size of the letters. Corinne's alone looks more like a package than a letter, so I open hers first.

_Megan,_

_No doubt at this point you're wondering about why this letter is the size of a small package. Well, I'll make it easy. It is a package. Go ahead, open it up now and come back to the letter. I'm sure a few years in the army hasn't changed your natural curiosity much._

My interest suitably peaked, I open the lumpy package that accompanied the letter. Laying the paper flat, I see rolls of bandages lying on top of a length of plain white muslin. "She knows me so well," I say to myself. Picking the letter back up, I start to read again.

_It may be a little predictable, sending a nurse bandages and fabric with which to make more bandages, but since you are working as a field nurse and your last letter implied conflict was coming, I thought you'd probably be able to use this._

_I tried to send you a letter a few weeks ago care of your company, but it came back. I hope you don't mind that I then wrote you courtesy of your landlady instead. Please make sure I have the right way to address your letters in the future please. I don't want to not be able to chat, even if it is at a great distance._

_I have news! You remember me speaking of William Foster, the factory foreman I've been seeing? Well, to put it mildly, we weren't especially careful, and are now expecting a happy event in December. In William's words, 'we just got things out of order a little bit.' He even proved it by showing me the engagement ring he had already gotten for me. So, I'm married now! I'll be sure to send you pictures of the baby when it's born._

_Please stay safe Megan, and keep in touch,_

_Corinne Foster_

Impulsively, I pick up the bandages and give them a squeeze, squealing slightly in my happiness.

"Megan, why are you – squealing?" Spinning around, I see Ron standing in the doorway. "And why are you hugging fabric?"

Jumping up, I drop the bandages and give Ron a huge hug. "They're bandages Ron, and I'm squealing cos I'm really happy. My friend is having a baby!"

"That's nice. Just keep the squealing to a minimum will you? It's very strange."

"I'll try Ron, but no promises."

"Thanks. See you later?"

"More than likely."

Once Ron leaves, I sit down again to reply to Corinne.

_Corinne,_

_I'm so very happy for you and William! Y'all will be fantastic parents. Please do keep me up to date._

_Thank you very much for the bandages. You're right, it's not a glamorous gift, at least not to anyone but a combat nurse. They will definitely come in use when we deploy next._

_As for my address, just address the letters to Captain Megan Kennedy, Easy Company, Second Battalion, 506__th__ Regiment, 101__st__ Parachute Infantry. Somehow, someway, the letter will catch up to me, it will just be slow as molasses. Lord, but you have to love military mail!_

_Corinne, I wish you were still working as an army nurse cos we could sure use you, but I still respect your decision and won't pressure you to change it. I just hope that the next time we jump, we're better prepared for what we meet. Well, that and not getting scattered all over the countryside would be good. I'll be happy never to parachute through that much flack ever again._

_Take care of yourself and the baby._

_Love,_

_Megan_

I fold up the letter and place it in an envelope, addressing it before setting it aside to be mailed. I then pick up the next letter in the stack. This one is from my parents. I cringe slightly as I open the envelope, knowing that they are bound to be upset since I haven't spoken or written to them since leaving for school.

_Megan,_

_How dare you leave school early and return to the United States and not even come to visit! We're not upset that you graduated early. Your father and I always knew that you were a smart girl, but you should have come straight home. _

_Instead, you lowered yourself by becoming an army nurse, slaving over draftees who are just looking for a date? Megan, you have stooped. You could be doing so much better. Naturally, we are very grateful for what you were able to do for Brian, but that does not excuse your behavior. _

_Megan dear, you need to cease this adolescent crusade or adventure of yours and come home where you belong. There are several young men here in Atlanta who would be good for you. They are well off and are in a position to take care of you. They won't even be deployed overseas since they are assigned as military police in Atlanta. _

_Please let us know when to expect to meet you at the train depot._

_Your loving parents_

Furious, I pick up the book sitting on the edge of the table and throw it across the room with all my strength. It makes a refreshing 'thump' as it hits the wall before falling to the floor.

Instead of attempting to reply to Mum and Dad's letter while I'm so angry, I pick up Brian's letter.

_Megan,_

_Thanks for everything you and the others did for me in France. The surgeons in England and here in the US say that y'all made it possible for them to save my leg. I'll always have a noticeable limp, but at least I still have my leg and can walk under my own power. Well, I'm getting there at any rate. The Doc says it'll take time, but I will walk again._

_Megan, I heard about the letter Mom and Dad sent. You should know it was mostly Mom in that letter, not Dad. Dad's proud of you, he'd just like to have seen you and hear from you. So write him please? As for Mom, I wouldn't blame you if you don't send anything back. Heck, I've met those guys she wants to set you up with. You'd crucify them!_

_Hope to hear from you soon little sis. I miss you._

_Brian_

Brian's letter makes me feel a little better, so I pick up pen and paper to reply.

_Brian,_

_You have no idea how glad I am that you were able to keep your leg. Limps are ok. I know you'll be able to compensate just fine and get yourself back to normal. I envy you for being home, knowing that you're safe._

_Yeah, I got Mum and Dad's letter. It did sound more like Mum, but she's also always had a way of convincing Dad that she's right. I don't know right now if I can write either of them, so I'm not going to. You can tell them that I'm safe in England right now though._

_Best wishes on a speedy recovery!_

_Love,_

_Megan_

The last two letters on the vanity had Dublin postmarks. I opened the one from Alexandra College first.

_Miss Megan Kennedy_

_You are invited to attend an alumni reunion at Alexandra College on July 9-10, 1944. _

_Housing will be provided on campus for those who wish it. _

_Please respond care of the Headmistress' office no later than July 1._

I set the invitation down on the vanity and pick up the next letter.

_Megan,_

_So, Ally and I heard you had joined the Yanks as a nurse and are currently in England. This letter is your notification that we have accepted the invitation to the reunion for you. If you can't make it for some reason due to being in Europe or some sort, we of course understand._

_We will come to Aldbourne a few days before the reunion to pick you up. If you are there, you have no excuse!_

_Dying to see you again!_

_Maggie_

"Well, that was certainly to the point." Leaning back in my chair, I consider what to do next. I know that Ally and Maggie, my roommates, will come and get me, they're just that stubborn. It must either spread, or somehow Alexandra got it right when they roomed us together.

My mind made up, I get up and go downstairs, noting that the whole day has passed as I read, responded, and fumed about my post. "Lily, I'm going to go down to the pub. I'd like to see the guys again, and I could use the walk. I'll see you later tonight."

"All right Megan. Take care."

The 15 minute walk does wonders for calming my temper. By the time I enter the pub, I'm back to my normal cheery self.

Once inside, I grab a drink and look around for a place to sit down. "Miss Megan!" Spinning, I see Bull and Lip motioning me over. "Sit down here. Everyone else will come by and say hello in their own time."

Bull's words prove to be prophetic. As word spreads that I am in the pub, every man in Easy came by to say hi and make sure that I am doing good. At least I don't have to worry about buying my own food. When Dick and Lew stop by, they sit down and Lew plunks a bowl of shepherd's pie in front of me. "Eat."

"Yes, dad." Giggling, I dig in, enjoying the flavor.

"I am not your father! Stop calling me that!"

"Yes, brother dearest."

"Much better."

Hours pass, and I don't even notice. I'm just passing the time chatting up my favorite guys. Even some of the men in Dog Company come over. Apparently word spread quickly about my cracked ribs in Carentan. As I say for the umpteenth time that "I'm fine," the door to the pub opens and everyone stops talking. Framed in the doorway are two young women in travelling suits.

Looking around, they finally zero in on our table. "Megan Kennedy! How could you come back to England and not even send us a telegram? You are absolutely barmy!"

"Well, well. Ally McGuire and Maggie Connor." Walking to the door, I give them both a big hug. Turning back to the pub, I announce, "Boys, meet Ally and Maggie, my roommates from school."

_**Thank so much to all of you who have been reading. Special thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review: .X, Heartbeats77, ber1719, Liliesshadow, Captain Ty, AivieEnchanted, Queen Amy, Dancing Chika, Emy-022, KatieRose380, mouse, and gothique4. Thanks also to those who have added this to your favorites or story alerts. Y'all are the best and you keep me writing. Thanks for your support! I am so sorry that this has taken forever to get out. School has basically come from the devil this term. I'm doing my best to get a few more chapters written over the break before the vicious school cycle starts all over again. Thanks to all of you for your support! It means the world to me!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**This is based solely on the miniseries and what little research I have been able to do outside of it. I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan and anyone else you don't recognize.**_

"Roommates, huh? Well, I guess that explains the extremely thick accent that just cropped up. You sound like you've lived in Ireland your whole life, just like them."

"Dick, you're the second person in the last month who's said that to me. Is it really that noticeable?"

Ally pats my back. "It is, you just don't notice it because you lived in Dublin for so long, it sounds normal."

"Ok. Do y'all want something to drink? The boys will be happy to make room, seeing as there aren't any tables."

"Water's fine." We stop by the bar to grab a few glasses, then mosey back to the table, where someone has found two more chairs.

"Maggie, Ally, meet Dick Winters, Lew Nixon, Bull Randleman, and Carwood Lipton." I see Jack making his way over. "Oh, and my older brother Jack."

"Nice to meet you. So who's in charge of Megan?"

"It's the other way around." Lew replies. "Pleasure to meet both of you. You'll have to excuse the rude behavior of everyone here, no one seems to remember their manners, even around officers."

"They're always perfectly polite to me, except when ordering me to eat and sleep, Dick."

"So, did you girls have a difficult time getting along in school?"

Ally looks at me and Maggie and then turns to Jack. "Nope, seems like we were a group made in heaven. Only time we really had trouble was when we all wanted to do something different when we went out, but we solved it by taking turns."

Maggie pipes up, "We may all be stubborn, but we know how to compromise."

"I'm glad she had friends there. So what are you doing here in England?"

"There's a reunion at Alexandra this weekend, and we came to make sure that Megan came."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go. Since you made a special trip and all." We all start laughing.

The guys exchange a look that says 'women are strange,' before Bull asks another question. "Megan, you said someone other than Lt Winters had said you had an Irish accent. Who?"

"Gee, nosy much? If y'all must know, it was Ron."

"Megan…"

"Yes, yes, I know. Be careful!" I get up abruptly. "Girls, let's go find Col Sink to make sure I have a pass to leave for the weekend." I grab their hands and stalk out of the pub.

As I practically drag Maggie and Ally down the street, they ask, "What was that all about?"

"I'm sick of being told to be careful around guys, especially Ron. He's not a bad guy. They treat me like a younger sister, and I don't mind it, but they're overprotective."

"Is he cute?" They stop and wait for my answer."

"Yeeeessss…" We all giggle a bit.

"Is who cute?" comes a voice from the shadows. Ron steps out.

"Oh, just some officer I know. Maggie, Ally, this is Lt Ron Speirs. Ron, Maggie Connor and Ally McGuire, my roommates from school."

"Ladies."

"Nice to meet you too," they chorus.

"Have a good night."

"You too."

As Ron heads towards the pub, we continue to find Col Sink.

We find him in his office, and knock on the door. "Enter."

We walk in, closing the door behind us. "Col Sink, this is Maggie Connor and Ally McGuire. They're my roommates from Alexandra College in Dublin. They came to take me to a reunion this weekend. I was hoping that you could give me a pass on such short notice to leave the day after tomorrow."

"It's nice to meet you girls. I'll give you your pass on one condition."

We all look at each other, then back at Col Sink. "What's the condition?"

"I want a hug from each of you."

"Deal!" In turn, we all give him a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

When it's my turn, I follow up with a, "thanks Dad."

"You're welcome." Col Sink takes some paper from his desk and writes out the pass. It's good for Saturday, through Monday. You need to be back by 0800 on Tuesday.

"Thanks!" I give him another hug and skip out the door.

"Come on girls, I'll introduce you to Lily, my landlady. Oh, and we're babysitting during the day tomorrow while she goes shopping."

"Babysitting?" asks Ally.

"Yes, for 2 girls. Livy is 3, and Annie is 1."

"They sound adorable," squeals Maggie.

"Y'all are suckers," I laugh. "We're here, come on in."

As we stumble, laughing into the kitchen, Lily and Paul look up from the table where they are having a late dinner. "Megan, friends of yours?"

"Hi Paul. Yes, this is Ally McGuire and Maggie Connor, my roommates from school. They'll be here for the next day before we head to Dublin for a reunion. Do you mind if they share my room and help watch the girls tomorrow?"

"Sure." We're actually about to head to bed, but I'll leave some blankets and linens for you girls. Maggie, Ally, it's lovely to meet you."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too."

None of us want to stay up late, so as soon a Lily brings the linens to the room, we pile them around and fall asleep.

The next day, we wake up to the sensation of being jumped on. "Megan, who is this?"

"That's Livy." I sit up in bed to find that Ally had climbed in at some point, and Maggie was staring incredulously at Livy who was bouncing on her pallet. "Livy, these are my friends Maggie and Ally."

"Hi! Are you going to stay here today?"

"It seems we are. Megan has recruited us to help watch you and your sister."

"Cool! Mum already gave me breakfast, so can I go color?" She looks at me.

"Sure sweetie, just be careful." Livy runs down the stairs excitedly. "Alright girls, time to get up. Annie will be a doll, and sleep most of the day, but Livy…she'll want to color all day and we'll have to keep her in crayons and paper."

Ally stretches. "Ok, where's the shower?"

"Down the hall on the right before the stairs."

"Thanks."

"No problem." As I get out of bed, there is a knock on my door.

Maggie looks up. "Livy again?"

"No, she wouldn't knock." I open the door. "Ron!"

"Winters sent this for you." He holds out a note.

"Thanks."

"What does the note say?" The girls crowd around.

"It says," I rip it open. "It says that I'm excused for the day and to have a nice break. I guess we'll just watch Livy color for the day, then maybe head out for a drink before bed?"

Ally and Maggie exchange a look. "Sounds good to us!"

None of us had any idea just how repetitive that day would be. Livy spent most of the morning coloring different versions of the house, and the afternoon 'weeding the garden.' We spent a lot of time replanting veggies that she pulled up by accident. Annie was a gem. She slept most of the day, and giggled at Livy's drawings the rest.

Lily and Paul both got home just after we finished feeding the girls. "Hi, how did it go?"

Maggie snorts.

"Maggie, behave!" I scold. "I hope you like drawings of the house, and your garden is a little ragged after her weeding. Annie on the other hand was a doll."

"Glad to hear it. And the garden will survive. Go out and have fun."

Ally comes down with the crayons to put away. "We're only going to be out for an hour or so, because we're leaving at the crack of dawn for the trip."

Livy looks up. "You're leaving?"

I stoop down to give her a hug. "Only for a couple days then I'll be back. So I'll say bye now."

"Ok, bye." Livy squeezes hard.

"Sleep well."

"Be safe girls."

"Thanks Lily, Thanks Paul."

We run upstairs to try and find something to wear that we haven't packed. I end up in a dress, while Ally and Libby find skirts and blouses. Finally dressed, we head out.

"Hey Megan! Hi Ladies!" Voices call out as we come in.

"Hey guys. We're only here for a little bit. One drink, and to say that we're leaving in the morning for Dublin." Clamoring voices start to rise in question. "It's a reunion at my school. I will be back on Tuesday."

Luz pushes to the front of the crowd. "We have a request then. Can you sing something for us?"

I look at Ally and Maggie and they nod. "Sure, but how bout all three of us sing for you?

"Ok!"

Ally, Maggie and I take a moment to discuss before I turn back to the guys. "Ok, we're going to sing 'The Parting Glass,' a traditional Irish song."

"Of all the money that e'er I had,  
I spent it in good company.  
And all the harm I've ever done,  
alas it was to none but me.  
And all I've done for want of wit  
to mem'ry now I can't recall;  
So fill to me the parting glass,  
Good night and joy be to you all.

So fill to me the parting glass  
And drink a health whate'er befalls  
And gently rise and softly call  
Good night and joy be to you all

Of all the comrades that e'er I had,  
They're sorry for my going away.  
And all the sweethearts that e'er I had,  
They'd wish me one more day to stay.  
But since it fell unto my lot,  
That I should rise and you should not,  
I'll gently rise and softly call,  
Good night and joy be to you all.

So fill to me the parting glass  
And drink a health whate'er befalls  
And gently rise and softly call  
Good night and joy be to you all

But since it fell unto my lot,  
That I should rise and you should not,  
I gently rise and softly call,  
Good night and joy be to you all.

So fill to me the parting glass  
And drink a health whate'er befalls  
And gently rise and softly call  
Good night and joy be to you all

Good night and joy be to you all!"

Applause and cheers break out around the pub as we finish. "Well done! Awesome!"

"Alright boys, we've got to go to sleep. I will see y'all in a few days. Be careful!"

I dish out hugs as we leave, lingering with some like Dick and Lew.

When we get home, Ally crashes without even taking off her shoes. I remove them for her, but leave her clothes. It doesn't matter much anyway. Taking our cue, Maggie and I also shuck our shoes and crash, falling asleep instantly.

_**Thank so much to all of you who have been reading. Special thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review: LillianaKay2011, .X, Heartbeats77, ber1719, Liliesshadow, Captain Ty, AivieEnchanted, Queen Amy, Dancing Chika, Emy-022, KatieRose380, mouse, and gothique4. Thanks also to those who have added this to your favorites or story alerts. Y'all are the best and you keep me writing. Thanks for your support! I am so sorry that this has taken forever to get out. School has been keeping me really busy. I'm not sure how long the next chapter will take, but I'll get it as soon as I can. Thanks to all of you for your support! It means the world to me!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**This is based solely on the miniseries and what little research I have been able to do outside of it. I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan and anyone else you don't recognize.**_

After only a few hours sleep, Maggie, Ally and I get up. After changing into travelling suits, we grab the suitcases and leave for the train station. The first train of the day is on time, and we board. After a 15 hour trip, which involved the train through to Holyhead port in Wales, and a ferry across the Irish Sea, we're finally back in Dublin.

"Miss Kennedy, Miss Connor, Miss McGuire!" Turning at the sound of our names, we see Mr. Ryan, the groundskeeper at Alexandra.

"Hi!" we chorus. "Nice to see you," I add.

"Lovely to see you lasses as well. Come on, we've got just a short drive to campus. Most girls have already gotten here."

We load the suitcases into the boot of the car and set off. After a short drive into the city, we pass through the gates of Alexandra. Stopping by the door, Mr Ryan says, "Ladies, go on inside. I'll bring in the bags."

"Thanks! We appreciate it," Maggie replies.

Stepping inside the door is like stepping back in time. Everything looks just as I remember it. Well, except for the people, I amend. There are new students and everyone looks a little bit older, as expected.

"Well, well, Miss Kennedy. We weren't sure if you would make it here." Madam Murray comes down the staircase with a smile on her face.

"Hello Madam Murray. I'm glad I could make it. I needed a change of scenery." I laugh. "Not that I had much of a choice. Maggie and Ally were very insistent that I come."

"Yes, the three of you were the only ones in recent memory to graduate early. Well, you lot will be roomed in your old room. I'm sure you remember the way."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." I start up the stairs, but am stopped by Madam Murray.

"Dinner will be in an hour. It's late I know, but I'm sure all you ladies are very tired. You can all catch up tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." I head upstairs to my old room to find Maggie and Ally already there, along with several other girls.

"Megan!"

"Hi girls! Any chance I can have just a teensie bit of space to change for dinner? Not that I don't love y'all, but I'm sick of this suit."

"Sure doll. See you in a bit." With that, all the girls head back downstairs, and I pull my bag up onto the bed. Changing quickly, I head downstairs for dinner.

Dinner is rather short, since we're all exhausted from travelling. We don't spend a whole lot of time catching up on personal lives, but we do reminisce about classes. Elizabeth, the former head girl brings up the history classes.

"Remember Miss Parker? Megan, I don't know how you got through her classes, what with her immense dislike of all things American."

"I'm not sure either. And what makes it even funnier is knowing that she was perfectly happy with all the American made products that we had here." Everyone laughs. "Mostly, I just bit my tongue and sat on my hands so I wouldn't try to wring her neck."

Maggie chimes in next, addressing the younger current students. "Do they still try to combine etiquette lessons with phys ed?

"They did that to you as well? I'm so glad it's not just us!" One of the current senior girls answers.

"Yes," I reply. "Only I think we might have learned more about proper table manners at say, dinner, than while learning to swim or dance."

The rest of dinner passed much the same way, with lots of laughter, up until we were all leaving to go to bed. Elizabeth asked me, "Megan, Maggie and Ally said you had joined the American Army as a nurse. Can you tell us what it's been like for you?"

"Tomorrow I will. Tonight, I just want to sleep. But answer me one question. Most of y'all came for that, didn't you?" The hanging heads gave me my answer. "It's ok, just give me a night to rest. The story is kind of long."

"Sure, goodnight Megan."

"Night girls." With those parting words, I went upstairs and fell asleep instantly, only taking time to shuck my heels and kick them into the corner.

The next day, I awake about 10 AM, after sleeping restlessly. After getting dressed, I head down to the kitchen to beg a biscuit off Cook to tide me over till lunch. Munching on the biscuit, I head into the drawing room where I can hear voices.

"Hey Megan!" Everyone calls out various greetings. Elizabeth slides over on the sofa to make room.

"You called it last night when you said we came for your story, so we'll just quickly recap what we've been up to. Most of us are still living here in Ireland, just trying to make it through with the rationing and such. A few girls like Anna and Jasmine have gone to London to work with the war effort. Compared to you though, our lives are really boring."

"Boring sounds nice. Don't get me wrong, I love my job, but it's so stressful." I slouch into a more comfortable position. "So, where do I start?"

"You can start after lunch, dear." We all jump, none of us having heard Madam Murray come in. "It's nothing fancy, just soup and sandwiches, so you can eat and run."

'Eat and run' proved to be prophetic. The girls all scarf the food, while I eat a little slower, thinking about how to tell what has happened to me in the last four years. After we've all finished, we take our drinks back into the drawing room and everyone eagerly turns towards me.

"Ok, I guess it all started when I lost my temper and begged Madam Murray to let me graduate early. On the ship back to the states, the steward was reminding all the passengers that we needed to keep our lifebelts handy because of the German U-boat activity. It was sort of a wake-up call that there was a war going on. After all, when you're here on campus, it's easy to forget sometimes." The girls all nod at that. "So, when I got to New York, I went to the Army office. Since I had training as a nurse, I was quickly given a post as an Army nurse in Hawaii."

Maggie interrupts, saying, "Hawaii? As in Pearl Harbor? Or someplace else?"

"No, Pearl Harbor." I take a deep breath before continuing. "The first few months were just normal nursing work. My roommates there and I got along just like I do with y'all. We joked, had fun flirting, you know the drill. You all undoubtedly know the basic facts of what happened when Pearl was bombed, but you have no just how awful it was. There was so little organization. We just weren't really prepared for it. It was a Sunday morning, people were still asleep. The hospital was chaotic, just trying to keep track of each man was a challenge. At the end of the day, most of the Pacific fleet with the exception of the carriers had been destroyed, and over 3000 men and women were dead, two of my roommates among them."

Ally comes over and gives me a hug, lending me support to continue. "After the attack, I spent most of my time training new nurses. Corinne, my surviving roommate decided to leave the Army. By midyear, I just was going stir-crazy. I needed to do something, something that made a direct impact. So I asked for a transfer. I was sent to Georgia, back home to join up with the paratroopers training there. Col Sink, who has since become like an extra dad had me assigned as a field nurse, meaning that I go into combat with the company.

"What? I thought women weren't allowed in combat?" one of the younger girls, whose name I can't recall asks.

"Technically not, but the paratroopers get all kinds of exceptions, so I guess that's how it worked out. Anyway, I trained with them up until we were sent to England. Once in England, we kept training for the eventual invasion."

Jasmine asks, "What was that like? Did you parachute in, or were you on the boats?"

I snort. "I parachuted, right into the river, thanks to the scattered drops. At least it was a soft landing. Once I hooked up with the company, I spent the day treating whatever wounded came in. Y'all remember my brother Brian?" They nod. "He was one of the wounded-had a shattered leg, but he's ok, he's safe back in the states. All the girls sigh in relief.

"The next major part was in Carentan, where the roads intersected. The biggest revelation for me at that point was that priests are crazy, giving the last rites in open gunfire. Granted, I'm not much better as a medic, but still."

Everyone laughs at that. "See, I always said Father Patrick was crazy! It's not just him!" Ally cried.

Maggie looks at me closely. "Megan, when we met you in Aldbourne, you seemed to be favoring your side. What happened?"

"Outside Carentan, German tanks started shelling us when they tried to take back the town. I was thrown by a shell and fractured a few ribs. I'm fine now though. Anyway, after that, we spent a couple weeks fighting around Normandy before we were recalled to the coast and sent back to England. End of story."

"Right. I'm sure you left out quite a few details, like who that dishy lieutenant was that we met."

"Maggie!"

Anna steps in. "Come on, it's dark out and we need to eat then get some rest. She can explain about the lieutenant tomorrow when we all go shopping before putting Megan back on the ferry to England."

Taking Anna's advice, we all grab some leftover sandwiches before going to sleep on the floor, too lazy to climb the stairs. Exhausted by all the emotional sharing, I'm the first one asleep.

_**Thank so much to all of you who have been reading. Special thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review: LillianaKay2011, .X, Heartbeats77, ber1719, Liliesshadow, Captain Ty, AivieEnchanted, Queen Amy, Dancing Chika, Emy-022, KatieRose380, mouse, and gothique4. Thanks also to those who have added this to your favorites or story alerts. Y'all are the best and you keep me writing. Thanks for your support! I am so sorry that this has taken forever to get out. I'm working my way through my last semester of college so I can graduate in July. However, I had some free time this weekend and I'm trying to get some updates out for you. Thanks for the support! Please keep letting me know what you think!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**This is based solely on the miniseries and what little research I have been able to do outside of it. I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan and anyone else you don't recognize.**_

The next morning, I'm the last one to wake up, having slept surprisingly well after telling my story. Anna is sitting on the settee reading a book, but no one else is around. Sitting up, I ask, "Where is everyone?"

Anna sets down her book. "Good morning sleepyhead. They're upstairs changing. We all woke just a little big ago, and everyone really wants to go shopping."

"All right, I guess that's my cue to join them. Shopping does sound like fun." As I get up and move towards the door, Anna calls after me.

"Brunch is in ten minutes and we're planning on leaving immediately after, if that's ok."

"That's grand, I'll be ready."

Upstairs, I find everyone rushing around to get ready. "I guess I really didn't sleep that long after y'all if you are all running around like this."

Elizabeth leans around the bathroom door. "No, we all just got up about 15 minutes ago. We stayed up later than we thought, because I can't think of any other reason for it to already be almost noon."

"Goodness! I'll be ready in just a few minutes." As we all speed down the stairs a few minutes later, the younger students look at us as though we've lost our minds, which we may well have. After all, how often do you see grown women running down the stairs like small children?

Cook has left out a table of salad fixings for us to make up ourselves, and we make short work of devouring our salads. After we've all cleaned our plates, we head outside for the short walk to the shops.

Jasmine is the first to start asking questions. "So Megan, where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know. I haven't really been shopping in a long time. The last time I really went shopping was on holiday in London before graduation. I've just been reusing clothes since then for the most part. Wearing the uniform takes away the need for a lot of clothes and shoes."

Maggie's eyes narrow. "Megan, what happened in London? You came back really shaken up, and Ally and I would hear you crying at night." The rest of the girls also voiced their desire to hear what happened.

Stopping in front of a store, I take a deep, shuddering breath and begin. "You know now that that weekend was the beginning of the night bombings of London. I'd gone with Sophie because everyone else wanted to see that play here in town. We'd been shopping most of the day, and had left our packages at the boarding house on the edge of town before going back in to see a concert. The bombing started about halfway through the concert. Some of the bombs were falling so close that the plaster on the walls was cracking. Sophie and I were able to get outside, along with others. In retrospect, that was a bad idea. When the walls finally came down on the hall, many of them caved outward, falling on people on the sidewalk. Sophie-" my voice broke.

"It's ok Megan, we know Sophie is gone. I just wish you had explained that you were with her. We had thought you were separated at that point."

"Thanks Elizabeth, but I think I need to keep going. Sophie was buried under part of the wall. The constables said she probably died immediately and felt no pain, which was small comfort. Not knowing that she was already gone, I started trying to dig her out of the rubble, trying to help her. Some of the other people in the area pulled me away and took me to a makeshift shelter. I spent the rest of the night listening to bombs falling and exploding, wishing that there had been something I could have done for Sophie."

Taking another deep breath, I do my best to continue without crying any more than I already am, though I know it's fruitless since the girls are all sobbing silently too. "I pushed the event as far from my mind as I could on the trip home, only thinking about having to tell y'all that Sophie was gone. I didn't realize that y'all could hear me at night. After I left school, the nightmares disappeared for the most part. I was surprised that they didn't start up again after the attack on Hawaii, but I think everything just happened so fast that I didn't have time to think about the past. The dreams started coming back right before we jumped into Normandy last month. I started dreaming about all the men I knew dying at the hands of the Germans. I quit eating, and couldn't sleep because of the dreams."

I chuckle a little, a rather harsh sound though my tears. "Maggie and Ally, you remember in Aldbourne when I told you that the guys were ordering me to eat and sleep?" They nod. "Well, it's because I nearly passed out in Carentan and admitted that I hadn't been eating or sleeping much. They've made it their mission to see that I stay healthy. At some point though, I think I'm going to have to tell them about this. I don't know how though, it's still so raw, even after four years."

"Megan, no one blames you for what happened in London. We're just glad that Sophie had someone with her at the end." Everyone agrees with Ally's statement, gathering around and sharing hugs. "Now, to take our minds off this, we're going to go for therapeutic shopping, and Megan is going to tell us all about this dishy lieutenant that she admits is cute over supper." We all laugh, and start walking again.

It doesn't take us long to find some clothes and accessories that we like. We all end up getting a new dress, in varying colors and styles of course. We couldn't possibly wear the same thing. I get a haircut, which showcases my curls. For dinner, we all decide to head to the pub we went to as students. Once our food arrives, the questions begin again.

"So, you explained about how the men in your company are all friends and brother figures, but who was that lieutenant? You didn't react to him like a brother."

"Ally!" She just gives me a knowing look. "Oh, all right. We're friends. Thing is, there always seems to be something else there. He was the first one to comment on my accent, which seems to be getting thicker by the day apparently, since more people are mentioning it. He always makes sure that I'm on time when we're both in our landlady's house. And he's started calling me Meggie, which you know I hate, but somehow coming from him I like it."

Maggie looks around the table before answering. "Well Megan, it sounds to me like you're falling hard for the lieutenant. What was his name again?"

"Ron Spiers. Actually he was born in Scotland before moving to the States, so maybe that's how he noticed?"

Anna takes that one. "How old was he when he moved?"

"I think about four years old."

"That's too young to remember the accent so clearly. He likes you, and you like him."

"I can't! The guys will go nuts! He's gotten a reputation as a hard-liner and really scary, and they keep warning me away."

"Well then, they'll just have to get over it eventually. If it turns out he's right for you, they'll be ok."

"Thanks girls, y'all have helped a lot." We all laugh at hearing the sarcasm in my voice.

Jasmine looks at the clock over the bar. "Goodness, it's already 7! We need to go get Megan's bags! Doesn't your ferry leave at 9?"

"Yes!" Digging in our purses for money, we pay the bill then fairly run out the door and back to the college.

Arriving back at school, I run upstairs, and change into my traveling suit before packing my bag. Heading back downstairs, I see that the girls have called a taxi. I give the driver my bag, then turn back to say goodbye to everyone.

"Bye girls. Maggie and Ally have my address, and they can give y'all a copy. Keep in touch. The mail will be slow, especially once they deploy us again, but it will eventually catch up. I'm going to miss y'all so much!"

"We'll miss you too." I give everyone long hugs. "Take care of yourself, and all those boys too!"

"I'll do my best, but they're as crazy as I am, so it's a little difficult." Amid lots of laughter, I climb into the cab. "The ferry docks, please." As the car leaves, I turn around to wave one last time.

_**Thank so much to all of you who have been reading. Special thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review: Kay2011, .X, Heartbeats77, ber1719, Liliesshadow, Captain Ty, AivieEnchanted, Queen Amy, Dancing Chika, Emy-022, KatieRose380, mouse, and gothique4. Thanks also to those who have added this to your favorites or story alerts. Y'all are the best and you keep me writing. Thanks for your support! I am so sorry that this has taken forever to get out. Looking for a job seems to take up way more time out of the day than it should. Thanks for the support! Please keep letting me know what you think!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**This is based solely on the miniseries and what little research I have been able to do outside of it. I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan and anyone else you don't recognize.**_

I arrive at the Aldbourne station early Tuesday morning and head to the Cooper house to drop off my bags. Lily was in the kitchen cooking breakfast when I arrived.

"Hi Megan, did you have a nice holiday?"

"Yes, thank you. It was really nice to catch up with my friends." I grin, "I even got some new clothes."

"Very nice, but wherever will you wear them?"

"No idea, but at least I have some if I need them. And shopping can be so cathartic."

"That's true." Lily turns back towards the stove, but pauses and turns around. "Oh, Captain Winters asked me to let you know that the next few days will be basic drills."

"Grand, thanks for telling me. I'll change and then go meet them at the mess hall." I pick up my bags, then set them down again. "Wait, Captain? Dick got promoted? Good for him!"

"So did your friend the intelligence officer and a few of the enlisted men."

"Good for them, they deserve it." I pick up my bags again and start upstairs. "See you later."

The next several days are filled with PT and weapons training. I stay pretty active patching up minor scrapes and cuts that the men got.

I get home late from the clinic one night in late July and meet Ron coming in as well. To my surprise, he isn't alone.

"Hi Ron."

"Hi Megan." He turns to his companion. "Megan, I'd like you to meet Amanda Peters. Her husband was Lt. Wilson Peters, he died in Italy."

"Nice to meet you Amanda. I'm sorry about your husband."

"Thank you Megan." She smiles at Ron. "I'm just glad Ron is here to help me out."

"He's good at that. I hate to be rude Amanda, but I'm exhausted and need some sleep."

"Oh, of course. Have a good evening Megan."

"You too."

As a begin to head inside, Ron stops me. "Megan, Winters said that he would be having a live fire exercise midmorning."

"All right. Thanks Ron." I open the door and freeze. "Wait a minute, LIVE FIRE? Has Dick lost what little was left of his ever loving mind?! We're not allowed ammo for exercises here in England, so where did he get it? No no, don't answer. I'm sure he managed to smuggle it out of France. Oooh, but I oughta shoot that man! All right, you lot have a marvelous night. I'm going to say an extra prayer for the return of sanity to the Easy officers. And here I thought priests were the craziest people I'd met."

"Night Megan. Try and work out some of that Irish. Your accent is thicker again, and I'm pretty sure you almost slipped into Gaelic."

"Oh shut up!" I go inside and shut the door behind me, fuming.

Luckily, Dick had some brains left. He had a barbed wire patch set up that the men had to crawl under while other men were firing over their heads. After it was over, I went over to Dick.

"Ok Dick, despite your insanity in setting this up, it was a good idea. The guys will be much better off if they can crawl underneath the barrage. I'm just glad no one was hurt."

"Megan, you know I wouldn't do anything to harm the men."

"Yeah, but I still think it was crazy. You're lucky you didn't get in trouble for it."

"You're right about that. Anyway, the next few weeks will be leaves and furloughs for the men, so you'll have a lot of time off. Get some rest."

"I've been sleeping."

"Right. That explains the black circles under your eyes."

"Fine. I'll get lots of sleep. You and Lew have fun in London."

"How did you know we were going to London?"

"Where else?"

"Haha."

As Dick promised, the next few weeks were very boring. In fact, the most action I see is Ron going out with Amanda Peters every night. The most surprising part is how bothered I get. Each time they go out I feel more and more like there is a stone in my stomach.

"Lily, he's been going out every night. He must have been very close to her husband."

"I think he's getting even closer to his widow."

The sound of a car pulling up has us looking out the window. "It's Ron and Amanda. They're back early tonight. And coming in this time."

Ron and Amanda enter the kitchen, both smiling broadly. "Megan, Lily, we have some news for you. Amanda and I got married this evening. We just stopped by to get my gear."

Lily rose, saying, "Congratulations. I'd had no idea it was this serious."

Amanda blushed. "Neither did we at first, but it ended up serious." Her hand drifted to her stomach.

"You're pregnant!" I gasped. "You're doing ok, right? Congratulations."

Ron goes upstairs to get his gear, leaving us ladies to chat.

"You're a very lucky woman Amanda."

"Thank you Lily. I'm aware."

"Let me know if there's anything you need for you or the baby. You need to take care of yourself."

"Thanks Megan. You're both very kind."

Ron comes back downstairs. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. Bye ladies. Have a good evening."

"Good night." "Congratulations again."

Once Ron and Amanda leave, I shock myself by bursting out in tears. "Megan, what's wrong? You're not upset about them, are you?"

"No, it's just that it seems so fast, and well, I hate to think that he's only marrying her cos she's pregnant."

"Megan, I think you're jealous!"

"Why? Amanda's sweet, and Ron's just the nicest, funniest, most exasperating and annoying man on the planet! Why would I be jealous?"

"Maybe because you're in love with him?"

"I can't be! I'm just the baby sister of Easy Company who takes care of everyone." My head falls into my hands. "Oh who am I kidding? Yeah, I'm crazy about him. And I certainly don't see that changing now that he's married. It's not like he sees me as anything other than the little sister of Easy anyway."

"Megan, if he doesn't, he's a fool! Now go to bed, and it'll seem different in the morning."

"Yeah, good night." I trudge upstairs to my room and cry myself to sleep.

_**Sorry this took so long. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out sooner. Thank so much to all of you who have been reading. Special thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review: **__**2nightisthenight**__**, **__**Kay2011, .X, Heartbeats77, ber1719, Liliesshadow, Captain Ty, AivieEnchanted, Queen Amy, Dancing Chika, Emy-022, KatieRose380, mouse, and gothique4. Thanks also to those who have added this to your favorites or story alerts. Y'all are the best and you keep me writing. Thanks for the support! Please keep letting me know what you think!**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**This is based solely on the miniseries and what little research I have been able to do outside of it. I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan and anyone else you don't recognize.**_

The next morning, I drag myself out of bed and downstairs. Lily has coffee waiting. I slide into a chair, grabbing a cup like a lifeline.

"Megan, you'd best put on some concealer or makeup of some sort today, or everyone is going to know you cried yourself to sleep." Lily slides the sugar and milk over as she speaks.

"Is it that bad?" Lily nodded. "Thanks."

After running back upstairs to cover up the dark circles under my eyes, I hurry towards town to see what is going on.

Most of the company is still on leave and furlough, so there aren't very many men scattered around. Finally, I find Col. Sink.

"Colonel, what is on the agenda for today?"

"Ah, hello. Nothing really. The companies will all be back by next week, so all the men are doing now is staying in shape and relaxing. I think some supplies came in for the medical teams, so you could sort through that."

"Excellent! I'll get right on that." I hurry off to the aid station, never hearing Col. Sink speak after me.

"It's like she's running from something…"

All week, I throw myself into working as hard as possible so that I don't have to dwell on Ron and Amanda. Unfortunately for me, my preoccupation and dedication to staying too busy to think is noticed.

Lew and Dick come to me first about midway through the week as I'm finishing for the day. "Megan, are you ok? You've been really distracted lately."

"I'm fine, Lew. Stop worrying. We're safe in England. Save that for when we ship out again."

"Megan, you know we're just looking out for you."

"I know Dick, but I'm fine." I gather up my supplies. "Can I go? I'd like to get some dinner."

"Sure. See you later." With those parting words from them, I head towards the house.

By the end of the week, Lip, Bull, and Martin come to confront me. "Megan, what's going on? You're acting as though someone died."

"No one died. I'm just tired and need to get this work done, Lip."

"Ok, but remember to take care of yourself. You look really tired."

"I will, Bull. Y'all have a good rest of your day." They leave, but I see them throwing glances over their shoulders. I guess I'm not as good as I thought at hiding my feelings.

Over dinner that night, Lily and Paul corroborate my thoughts. "Megan, it's not that you're horrible at hiding what you're thinking. True, you're not great, by any means. It's just that those men know you very well, and they can see the toll that stress is taking on you."

"I guess you're right Paul."

"And Megan, if I'm not mistaken, you were a little reserved when you got back from Dublin. Did something happen?"

"Lily, nothing happened, I just had to relive one of the worst nights of my life."

Her face turns to even deeper concern. "What happened?"

"Until this last weekend, the last time I'd been in London was the day the night bombings started. I was there with a friend from school, Sophie. We were at a concert when the bombings started-" My voice broke on a sob. "Sophie was killed by a falling wall and there was nothing I could do to save her."

Lily comes over and gives me a hug. "You poor dear."

I smile at Lily and hug her in return. "When I returned to Dublin, I had nightmares. They started again just before we deployed to France. The guys don't know about what caused the nightmares, but they know I hadn't been sleeping or eating. It's why they're even more persistent about making sure I eat." I chuckle a bit. "I guess having Ron get married so soon on top of everything just made me go a little crazy."

Paul chimes back in. "Megan, it'll all work out. You just have to have faith."

"I know. And the good thing is all the boys will be back tomorrow, so things will get back to normal." Getting up from the table, I remark. "Makes me think of when I read _Gone With The Wind_, a book about the Civil War in the states. The main character would say 'tomorrow is another day.' I'll see y'all in the morning."

_**Sorry this took so long. I just started a new job recently, and it's taking up most of my time. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon, which will be getting back more into the events of the episodes. Thank so much to all of you who have been reading. Special thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review:2nightisthenight,**____**Kay2011, .X, Heartbeats77, ber1719, Liliesshadow, Captain Ty, AivieEnchanted, Queen Amy, Dancing Chika, Emy-022, KatieRose380, mouse, and gothique4. Thanks also to those who have added this to your favorites or story alerts. Y'all are the best and you keep me writing. Thanks for the support! Please keep letting me know what you think!**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**This is based solely on the miniseries and what little research I have been able to do outside of it. I don't own Band of Brothers or any of the amazing men who served in the military. The only things I own are Megan, Brian, and Jack. **_

The summer passes far too quickly, and before I know it, it is September. We spent the days training the new men that had arrived, and the men spent the nights in the local pub. The new men were unkindly termed 'replacements' by the men who had been with the unit since before Normandy. Honestly, I can understand some of the standoffishness, since so many good friends were lost, but they need to accept these men. If they don't, I don't know if we'll ever be able to work together.

Bill Guarnere has made good strides there, accepting Babe Heffron into his group. I think that had more to do with them being from the same part of Philadelphia than from getting to know him. But hey, as long as they're getting along, I don't care which comes first.

Tonight, what seems like the entire company is crowded into a tiny pub. Bull, Buck, Luz, and Toye are playing darts, while everyone else is chatting around tables and the bar. I'm sitting at the corner of the bar, still reading _Gone with the Wind_ that I started back in July. It's taking me forever to finish. Mostly though, I'm just people watching, especially my boys playing darts. There's something going on and I want to figure it out.

Buck and Luz are playing against Babe and Toye, with Bull and Guarnere looking on. Buck is losing badly, never hitting what he is aiming for. After a particularly lousy shot, Buck laughs, saying, "you know, it's lucky we weren't gambling."

Luz laughs along. "Yeah, we would have gotten killed!"

"Wanna bet?" asks Babe?

"Pack of smokes," adds Toye.

Buck protests half-heartedly, but eventually gives in. "Make it two." Babe and Toye shrug in agreement. "First one to hit the bull's-eye. One shot."

"Okay."

"Here we go, George." Buck prepares to set up his shot, and I sit up straight, looking closer. Something really feels off here.

As Buck starts to aim, Luz asks a question. "Hey Lieutenant, are you gonna shoot lefty all night?"

Toye catches on quickly. "Hey, come on."

"I'm just curious, cos he's right handed."

Buck switches hands, saying, "what would I do without George Luz?" He immediately throws the dart, hitting dead center of the bulls eye. Cheers go up from the men who were watching, and Babe and Toye hand over the cigarettes.

I shake my head at the antics of the guys before going back to my book. Of course that doesn't last long, as Smokey comes in with Lip hollering about having to make an announcement.

"Listen up! I got us an announcement to make!" Smokey motions to Lip. "This here is Carwood Lipton."

Don jeers at Smokey, hollering, "He's already married, Smokey!" Everyone laughs. It's nice to see some humor in this group that isn't just a little morbid.

"Shut up! This here is Carwood Lipton, the new Easy company first sergeant! As befitting his position, he says he has to make an announcement."

Aw crap. I've got a horrible feeling about this. Turns out, I'm right. As Lip steps up to the impromptu stage, he says, "I hate to break the mood here, but we're moving out again."

As Lipton leaves the bar, he stops by my barstool. "Megan, stop staring into that glass like it just killed your best friend. Winters said the briefing will be tomorrow morning, 0700."

"Thanks Lip. I guess that's my cue to start getting ready. See you in the morning." I put the bookmark back; I've only read 4 pages in the last 2 hours.

Back at the Coopers, I find Lily and Paul in the kitchen. "I know it's late, but I just want to warn y'all that we're probably leaving again soon. There's a briefing in the morning, and I'll be able to let you know more then."

"Thanks Megan," says Paul, as Lily wipes a quick mist from her eye. "Good night."

"Good night."

I get to the hanger early to try and get an idea of what's going on. Dick, Lew, Harry, and Sink are all already there as well. "Morning folks."

"Morning. Hi Megan." "Ugh"

"Gee Lew, wake up on the wrong side of bed?"

"Shut up Megan, it's too early to be up."

"Lew, you joined the paratroops, you knew you were signing up for insanity."

"Yeah, yeah." Lew sits down, sulking a little at the sun that actually has the audacity to shine today.

Sink finishes chatting with Dick and moves to head back to his office. On his way out, he says, "Megan, bring everything you can on this mission. There will be supply depots in Europe, but I don't think they'll being the unit back to England again."

"Ok, I will. Thanks for the heads up." The men are now filing in, joking about what might be coming next.

Dick steps up onto a platform that has a covered map. "Listen up! Here's the next mission for us." Lew takes the cover off the map as Dick speaks. "As you can see, this operation is called Operation Market Garden. In terms of airborne divisions, this one's even bigger than Normandy. We're dropping deep into occupied Holland." Motioning to a spot on the map, Dick continues. "The objective is to take this road here, between Eindhoven and Arnhem, so that two British divisions can move up it towards Arnhem. Our job is going to be to liberate Eindhoven, stay there, and wait for the tanks."

Nixon steps up to take a turn. "The entire European advance has been put on hold to allocate resources for this operation. It's Montgomery's personal plan; we'll be under British command." The good news is: if this works, these tanks will be over the Rhine and into Germany. That could end the war and get us home by Christmas. It'll be a daytime job, intelligence doesn't expect much opposition. They think the Krauts are mostly old men and kids, and we should take them by surprise. In any case, say goodbye to England. I don't think they're going to call this one off."

As one, the company starts talking after the officers clear the stage. Most of the chatter is from the replacements, who haven't seen any combat. They are excited about getting to fight Germans. The veterans of Normandy are excited to have something to do again, but also realize the stresses and dangers that will come. They will be better prepared this time around, and they will have to guide the newbies.

I suddenly realize that there are some things I need to remind them of, so I jump up on a chair. "Hey! Listen up for a minute!" Everyone stops, turning back around. "Make sure that everyone has full kits before you go. Do not slack on anything. If you want something from medical, like an extra bandage, come see me. Medics, we're going to take as much as we can. See me this afternoon to get your supplies." I hop down from the chair, doing a small pirouette as I do.

"Miss Megan, you take such good care of us." Bull, Bill, and Don have all snuck up behind me.

"Well someone has to. Just be careful. No death defying stunts on motorcycles, no acting like crazy men, no scaring the newbies."

Bill looks crushed. "Gee Miss Megan, you take all the fun out of life." Bull and Don laugh at the look on his face.

"Aw, poor baby. You'll live, especially once you get to start playing with your toys that explode again."

"Clear out! Dog Company briefing in 10 minutes!"

"I've got to go. I'll see y'all later at dinner." I practically run out of the hanger to avoid running into Ron, not noticing the concerned looks following me out of the hanger.

I head to the hospital, and spend the next several hours passing out first aid kits and stocking the medics from second battalion. Once I'm finished, I pack up my gear and head home to the Coopers to pack for the move back to Upottery.

I get back just in time for dinner, which is great because now I can say goodbye to Livy just like I promised.

"Miss Megan!" I pick Livy up and give her a big hug. "You're squishing me!"

"I'm sorry Livy. Remember how I promised to say goodbye?" Livy nods, starting to tear up. "I have to leave in the morning, and I probably won't be back for a while."

"No!" Livy holds on tight. "I don't want you to go!"

Lily and Paul try to pull her off me, but I wave them off. "I know Livy, and I'm going to miss you a lot. But this is my job. Your mom has my address, and you can write as much as you want."

Dinner is simple, just a basic soup and salad, but conversation flows freely, making the time pass quickly. All too soon, dishes are being washed, and it's time for me to pack.

"Megan, what time are you leaving?" Paul asks?

"Very early, I need to make sure all the supplies are loaded and ready to go."

"Here then, take some of these old biscuits so that you have something to eat on the road."

I tuck them into my bag. "Thanks Lily." I give both her and Paul a hug. "Thank you so much for having me. I'll write when I can, and Livy is welcome to send anything she wants."

"Be safe."

"I will."

Upstairs, I throw my uniforms and gear into my pack, before getting ready for bed. Thoughts of Normandy and London come rushing back, threatening to push me into tears. Gulping, I speak the words in my heart. "I don't know what's going to come next Lord, but I do know that this will not be an easy task. Help keep us safe, protect everyone else fighting with us. Take away the paralyzing aspect of fear so that we can do our jobs and go home to our families."

_**Oh my gosh! I got back to this recently, and I didn't realize I'd been gone so long. Sorry this took forever. I am working on my Masters in Teaching, so between that and working, I have had zero free time lately. Thank so much to all of you who have been reading. Special thanks to those who have taken the time to leave a review. I really appreciate all your support. Thanks also to those who have added this to your favorites or story alerts. Y'all are the best and you keep me writing. Thanks for the support! Please keep letting me know what you think!**_


End file.
